Heart of the Storm ( Has Spoilers from the movie) Shorter Week chapter
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Sabre is a elite soldier, from a ancient order as a ancient order known as the Shadow Knights. When he meets Tempest, both Unicorns discover friendship and even love. Rated t for death, some dark themes and violence. Somewhat follows the movie with parts rewritten and another original arc after movie. 2 chapters a week on Monday and Tuesday. On hold for now due to lack of ideas.
1. Soldiers of the Past

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mlp, I'm surprised no one has made many stories about the movie yet, so this maybe the First Movie story and first story about Tempest, enjoy! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Castle, upper towers, Midnight. Three weeks before events of MLP movie.)

"So, I heard that their planning for a massive party in a month." One of the two Royal Guards patrolled the upper levels of the castle.

"Yeah, I also heard almost everyone is coming to the party, let's hope nothing go wrong." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, but then those Shadow Knight guys would come, Iron Hilt." Iron Hilt laughed as he spoke up.

"Yeah, you know, I heard those guys are only knighted every 50 years by Princess Celstria and Princess Luna themselves, Steel Shield."

"It's 52 years, those extra two years are spent looking for and then training the Knight for missions of the most importance and for serving as elite military soldiers and powerful protectors of the kingdom."

Both guards turned to see a stallion with black fur and a red mane, to the guards, it was clear he was a unicorn and had a flaming shield and sword, both on the military style jacket and on his flank. What surprised both guards were the scar over his left eye, he, however, was not blind and the guards also could see part of a scar on his stomach and face on his check.

"Relax, I am not going to attack you… Merely correcting your info on the order of Shadow Knights…. As it is wrong." Steel Shield and Iron Hilt pointed their swords at him as the Unicorn laughed.

"Explain yourself." Iron Hilt growled out as the Unicorn looked at them with deep purple eyes.

"I'm Sabre… Or most people call me by my first name since it's a bit longer then that… How about I just say I was interested in your story about the order of Shadow Knights… As wrong as it is." Steel Shield snorted.

"Ok, then why don't you fill in the blanks, Sabre?" Sabre nodded as his horn lit up with dark red magic as images flashed in front of him.

"The Order of the Shadow Knights dates back to 150 years after Celstria banished her sister Luna to the moon. After realizing that she alone couldn't protect the kingdom from its powerful enemies, a warrior by the name of Bronze Spear came before her with an idea to create the knights as a group of highly trained, highly skilled soldiers to work for the kingdom directly. A team which was five in number. An idea that proved effective after a small army of Griffins raided the kingdom before the 5 knights drove them off."

Sabre paused to catch his breath before speaking. A magic image showed the fully black armored soldiers fighting a small army of hundreds of griffins before the bird like creatures flew off, wounded heavily but alive, the leader's eyes started at them with glowing blue eyes on his helmet.

"After that, the princess saw the benefit of such a secret group of soldiers and from that point on, every 50 years a new knight would be chosen with four additional knights serving as his replacements/backup."

The spell showed a group of said warriors kneeling, their weapons in front of them as Celstria knighted them.

"And ever since that Celstria and later Luna, have commissioned a new group of knights either after a knight falls in battle or the present group becomes too old to handle their jobs, with the old knights training them for duty as soldiers and warriors for the kingdom."

The spell showed a group of knights training in spells, stealth, marksmanship and hoof to hoof combat, all the while wearing dark black armor that covered their entire bodies.

The guards were amazed before the spell ended as the magic receded into Sabre's body who shook his head before speaking again.

"So now you know about the history of the order of the elite soldiers in the kingdom that dates back hundreds of years ago…. Now I apologize for bugging you." Sabre turned to leave before he heard a shout.

"Captain, we apologize for threatening you, sir!" Sabre blinked before looked at the shoulders of his jacket which the moonlight showed a little of a captain symbol on the shoulders of the jacket.

"At ease, guards, I'm not on duty." The guards looked at a symbol on Sabre's jacket pocket that looked like a black and red phoenix in armor with a pair of crossed swords under it.

"Your…. One of those Shadow Knights…." Sabre looked at the symbol before grabbing both guards with his magic before pulling them to his face as he sighed.

"Yes, I am. But I want you both to listen to me, the Shadow Knights are a secret order of soldiers, I only told you about them because I thought both of you thought of them as a fairy tale…. You are both not to speak a word of this to anyone… Understand, guards?"

Steel Shield and Iron Hilt nodded as Sabre lowered them to the ground as Sabre looked them in the eye before turning and letting them walk out of the corridor as Iron Hilt looked over his shoulder only to see Sabre had seemingly melted into the shadow. The guard blinked before beginning to resume to his patrol.

(Cantorlot, lower levels.)

Sabre continued to walk through the corridors, part of which Celstria had said 'were under construction' but Sabre knew the truth.

'It's been 10 years since I was made a knight…. Why does Princess have to throw another party? I love our kingdom to, I wouldn't go through the trials to become a knight if I didn't.' Sabre sighed as more thoughts flashed through his head.

'Our kingdom has been attacked over 4 times in the past few years… And Celstria wouldn't let me fight because she thought her pupil could handle it…. Our ruler is very cryptic when it comes to any war or military operation it seems…'

Sabre thought as he walked towards his quarters, and began to think back to his past.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this chapter was awkward and all that, I am not the best at first chapters, next one won't be as awkward. These first few chapters will be set before the movie and then into the movie. Next chapter will be next Friday and will explain Sabre's background. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	2. Then and Now

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Castle, upper towers, noon. Two weeks before events of MLP movie.)

Sabre continued to pace back and forth.

'Still no disturbances throughout Equestria, I'm starting to wonder if there will be peace for longer than 1 year… Considering our order was founded over 8000 years ago…'

Sabre thought as he turned to a massive picture on the wall showing 5 Shadow Knights, all clad in signature black armor, the only difference being one knight had red along his armor as well as black, singling him out as the leader of the group.

'9 or 10 Millennia since the first knights took up sword and arms to protect the kingdom, never being allowed to be seen by normal eyes, lest our existence be discovered… And more enemies descend upon Equestria…' Sabre thought as the doors behind him opened, Sabre briefly thought about grabbing his weapons as he turned to see who was at the door.

"Who's…. Your majesty." Sabre bowed as the Alicorn Princess stood at the door.

"I was wondering where my most secret and elite soldier was hiding, do you always have to lurk in the shadows, Sabre?" Celstria asked as Sabre continued to stare out the window before speaking.

"As long as there are enemies of Equestria, your majesty, the order of the Shadow Knights must be keep silent. Besides, I am not what you call 'a people unicorn'…. Not like the rest of my family at least."

Celstria sighed and walked over towards the window as Sabre watched her.

"I'm guessing you already know about the party my former student is throwing? She did send out invites all over Equestria." Sabre nodded and gave out a grunt to show that he had indeed already seen it.

"Yes, and you already know why I can't go, your highness." Celstria sighed before Sabre smirked and spoke up again.

"Besides, you don't pay your elite soldiers to stand around and eat cake…. Unlike what I hear in the paper…."

Celstria smirked at the Captain before he blinked.

"So, did you come up here to hunt me down or did you need me for a mission, your majesty? You haven't really talked to any knights in the order over the years unless it was to do something like say, order us to handle work beneath the radar or handle something the Royal Guard usually can't handle."

Celstria cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, I am starting to organize an official army for the kingdom, while I respect and care about my subjects guarding the kingdom, I also don't want them to be unable to defend Equestria without reinforcements… And I wanted to know if any of the other Knights had reported in since I order them to go search for Chrysalis after she escaped."

"I wasn't around when you sent them, your highness, nor was I here when the invasion you told me happened to occur…. So, I don't know… I just assumed they were on break or something."

"If they were, then why are you here, Captain?" She teased as Sabre turned to look at her.

"Because I'm a soldier, your highness, I don't take a day off unless I have to. I'll look out for the other Knights, should I organize the security for the party in two weeks?" Sabre asked as he cracked his neck.

"No, not yet, we don't want to scare the citizens, captain… Plus I wish you went to a party or ball, you may be a soldier but even soldiers relax." Sabre lowed the red sunglasses on his eyes.

"Not me, your highness, people who want to burn Equestria to the ground don't take a break, neither will I…. At least until the party is over, then I'll relax." Celstria sighed before getting up and walking to the door, Sabre didn't have to look to see that she was smiling.

"Of course, I should have guessed my best soldier would still be brooding like always… But Sabre?" She asked as she went to close the door.

The unicorn rolled her eyes as he turned to face her, he could tell by her tone alone that she joking the entire time, at least about some parts of their chat.

"Please take a break when this party is over, I know why your taking being a Shadow Knight and elite soldier so seriously… But your grandfather wouldn't like to see that his grandson is running himself into the ground. Take some time off, I don't want to make it an order."

Sabre nodded as she closed the door as Sabre pulled the hood of his jacket down and moved his sunglasses to his head.

"Great, first I have to look into another issue because I don't get told about the other knights, then I have to worry about the bloody party even though Princess Celstria doesn't want me to… And then I have to find some time to relax… All in a day's work for a soldier of the Kingdom…"

Sabre sighed and rubbed his head as he sat down at the table Celstria had taken a seat at.

Only a select few knew about where the knights gathered and Sabre doubted Luna or the other princesses knew he existed, Shadow Knights were such secret soldiers that even the most trusted of officials within the Kingdom knew they existed, Sabre doubted anyone else besides Celstria and a few others would be able to find him.

"Sometimes I just think there's going to be a storm of evil coming to Equestria and not even Princess Twilight will be able to stop it one day… I don't even want to guess how she stopped Sombra or Tirek… They will pay one day for what they've done to my ancestors…"

Sabre hissed as he looked at a portrait behind him, which depicted the knights battling dozens of screeching Griffins, both sides had arrows, swords and other weapons being flung at each other as Sabre's eyes glowed a midnight purple as he looked down at the table.

"I don't know why… But this coming week is going to be an interesting one, that much I know is certain… Now let me see how crazy this party is going to be."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I am going to have another chapter talk about Tempest but this story is going to go through the movie and beyond, next chapter will be set one week before events of the movie, until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Coming Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Castle, upper towers, noon, Sanctum of the Shadow Knights. One week before events of MLP movie.)

"Hmm, interesting, I didn't think the battle of Ponyville went like that before it was settled."

Sabre mused as he continued to read a history book on Equestria, most specifically, he was reading a book of the battles that took place before the Kingdom was ever officially settled.

"Starting to wonder how Unicorns, Earth Ponies and Pegsi got along before the Alicorns…" Sabre whispered as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sabre said as his eyes glowed midnight purple as he looked at the door, spell at the ready as a Unicorn poked his head inside the door.

"Kibitz?" Sabre asked as his eyes turned back to their normal shade of purple and the glow around his horn dimmed until it couldn't be seen.

"Yes, Princess Celstria sent me to fetch you, she wants to see you." Sabre rolled his eyes.

"She sends her advisor to get me? Oh, I'm flattered, send the butler to fetch an elite soldier…"

Kibitz couldn't tell if he was annoyed at him, Celstria, or just in general at being shaken from his reading, he decided to ignore it as the captain followed him down the halls towards the throne room.

"Have you heard about the party being planned for Cantorlot by Princess Twilight? I heard everyone in Equestria will be attending!" Sabre rolled his eyes.

"Everyone besides me, I am a soldier, Kibitz, I don't have time to relax, not yet at least." Kibitz nodded as the duo reached the door to the throne room, Sabre's eyes widened.

"Iron Hilt? Sword Shield? What are you doing here?" The Unicorn and Pegasus snapped to attention.

"Sir!" Both yelled as Sabre and Kibitz opened the door to the throne room.

Sabre walked past rows of Royal Guards as Sabre looked at them from behind his sunglasses and hood of his hoodie.

"Your Highness, Captain Sabre Strike of the-…" Sabre elbowed the Unicorn and shushed him before he finished as both bowed.

"Now, now, Kibitz. We don't want to give away the captain's profession… But you are dismissed, thank you for bringing Sabre to me." Kibitz bowed and backed out of the room as Sabre moved his sunglasses to his forehead and pulled his jacket hood down as it retracted into his jacket's hood.

"You sent the butler to get me? I was reading a book, your highness." Sabre teased as Celstria smirked and simply rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Well, you wanted something to do, Captain. So, I found something you can do, since you want to watch the party for trouble so badly, I want you to organize security for the Party in the event that it does indeed come under attack."

Celstria stated as she looked at the Shadow Knight as he nodded before speaking.

"I'll handle it, but I don't know if the Royal Guards will be enough…. I've had visions." Celstria's smirk vanished as her pink eyes widened.

"Visions of what, Sabre?" Sabre looked to the side before clearing his throat to speak.

"Can we speak about it in private, your majesty? I trust the Royal Guards…. But I don't want to alarm anyone with the visions." Celstria nodded as she walked down from her throne.

"We can speak in the parlor then, Captain, come with me." Sabre nodded as he followed the Alicorn out of the room.

"I didn't know you processed foresight, Sabre." Celstria stated as they walked side by side.

"All Shadow Knights have a unique skill, your highness…. Battle wise at least, like I said though, I think there's a fight coming…. One that not even Twilight can stop."

Celstria's eyes widened as they entered the parlor and Sabre took a seat at the table within the room as Celstria took a seat across from him.

"Now, you were saying?" Celstria asked, Sabre nodded before speaking up.

"I don't know a lot yet but I think there's a storm coming…. Either literary or metaphorically, I doubt even Twilight can stop it… At least not within Cantorlot."

Sabre stated as he looked out a window outside, the Sun still shone despite what Sabre claimed was approaching.

"Is that why you don't want to join the party when it is organized? And Sabre, you remember you don't always have to address my as 'Your Highness, or your majesty." Celstria asked as Sabre nodded before smirking.

"Yes, I'm a soldier, Celstria, my job is to protect the kingdom and take orders from both superior officers and my boss… which is you in this case. Besides, Shadow Knights aren't super elite, secret soldiers for nothing, and it isn't that I don't like parties, it's just that well…. You know very well I am not a people person, especially with the upper-class types…. Despite my social standing, of course."

Celstria nodded, well aware of what Sabre was clawing at as to why he refused to go to the party despite the fact that she knew that Sabre was a much different Unicorn when he wasn't on duty, if he was taking this possible threat so seriously, she knew he wasn't joking.

"Sabre, I want you at the party personally then, if something happens, I want to know we are ready, and with the rest of the Shadow Knights away, I don't have another elite soldier to bring to the party…. And tell me if any of these 'visions' pop up again." Sabre nodded as Celstria began to walk towards the door.

"Do you want to call off the party or at least tell anyone?" Celstria shook her head.

"No, I don't want to worry anyone or make it seem like something is amiss, you yourself are keenly aware of the concept of secrecy, captain…. But I'll have Kibitz tell Luna at the very least… Until then, your dismissed."

Sabre nodded as he walked out of the room in a different direction then the princess as he made his way back to the Sanctum to continue his reading.

'I wonder if that storm is really going to come…' Sabre mused as his eyes glowed purple once again as Sabre frowned.

'This is going to be interesting…' Sabre thought as he went back to reading.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter is going to be about Tempest and will be set a few days before the events of the Movie. Until next chapter on Thursday or Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. shadow of Evil

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, City markets, 6 days before events of MLP movie.)

Tempest adjusted her cloak as the continued to wonder through the royal city.

'Look at all of them, worshiping that royal brat, and her friends…. That could have been me… If that accident didn't cost me everything… I'll make them suffer… Who needs friends if they're just abandon you?'

Tempest hissed in her head as she continued to look around the town, taking note of every weakness, every guard that would stand in their way before she planned to return to Grubber to tell him about what she learned.

"Hey, you ok?" Tempest turned to see a unicorn with several scars on his face and one on his stomach, purple eyes looked at her with interest. Tempest could also see a flaming sword and shield on his jacket, which stuck out like his eyes and red mane and black fur.

"Who are you? Shouldn't the guards be preparing for the party, or talking with their friends?"

Tempest asked, adjusting her cloak so the unicorn couldn't see her horn, he'd be disgusted with her if he did, she bet.

The unicorn responded by laughing and leaning on a sign before responding.

"I'm not exactly what you call…. A 'pony person,' It tends to get in the way… Least in my line of work, Ms.…?" Sabre asked, Tempest sighed, he wanted to know her name.

'Well, they're all know my name soon… Might as well let one know my name now… For all the good it will do.' Tempest thought before responding.

"Tempest, it's Tempest Shadow." The unicorn nodded before responding.

"Sabre…. As for the party thing? It's a party, ponies go to it and sing and dance and play games… It's something you can do any day, honestly? I don't see why ponies make a big deal out of these things, I know the Princesses are beloved and our rulers and all that…. But you can throw a party any day, you shouldn't really turn it into a big deal… Unless it's something to truly celebrate, you know?" Sabre asked, Tempest blinked.

"Yeah… I guess when you put it that way." Tempest nearly sputtered out, surprised that Sabre seemed to hold a party that would be celebrated across the kingdom in such…. Low regard.

'One guard, or whatever he is, isn't going to a party for that brat? I thought every guard served the princesses every whim, that they basically worshiped the ground they stood on.' Tempest thought, uneasy now as Sabre tiled his head.

"What happened to your horn?" Sabre asked, glancing at her jagged, broken horn before looking in her turquoise eyes once again.

'Great, another jerk who will look at me with disgust.' Tempest thought as the thought between telling him the truth which she doubted he believe, or telling a lie, which she knew would most likely have the same effect.

"Saved my friends from a Ursa Minor.' She chuckled in her head as she knew he wouldn't believe it.

Sabre half did, but decided he'd ask her if it was true later if they spoke again.

"That's very Brave, I've only seen a few people fight them and walk away." Sabre responded.

"What about your scars?" Sabre traced the one on his chin before responding.

"Missions… I'm… A soldier for Equestria." Sabre responded as Tempest pondered retreating, Sabre didn't know about her leader's plans… Or what she was.

'On the other hand, learning about another obstacle to the invasion will make things easier….'

Tempest thought as Sabre cracked his neck before she spoke up again.

"So, like I asked before, what is a soldier doing here and not worrying about security, most people LOVE parties." She hissed out the last part before controlling herself.

"You'd be surprised at how hard parties are on most ponies. They have to make decorations, bake food, prepare activities, organize it on a schedule, make sure everything is ready on time… It isn't all just sing and dance. And like I said, it's a party, yes, it's for the Princesses… And one said Princess's friends… But it's still just a party… And also like I said, I'm not a party person… Besides you can guess why I won't be attending."

Sabre put in as Tempest nodded before deciding she had enough info to speak to Grubber about it.

"Right, well it was nice to meet you but I have to be going… things to do and all that." Tempest said as Sabre nodded as she turned to walk away.

"Nice to have met you, Tempest. I do so hope you enjoy the party… It seems like things are going to be very…. Interesting at this one." Sabre said as Tempest hid her grin with her cloak.

'Yes, on that, we agree.' She waved and then vanished into the crowds.

"See you around, I heard it will be quite a… Storm of fun." She said to Sabre before she vanished into the crowds completely.

"Yes, I heard it will be as well…" Sabre said as his eyes glowed midnight purple as he turned and seemed to melt into the crowds.

'She's one to keep an eye on... But for why, I don't know… Yet.' Sabre thought.

(Tempest's airship)

"Your late, the Storm King wants to know about every detail, lady." Grubber stated as she and the small hedgehog like creature walked the halls of the airship.

"I was finding out what I could, or do you not want to know about the weaknesses of the city?" Tempest shot back.

"And what? You get stopped by someone you like?" Grubber joked as he laughed as Tempest sighed.

"No, I was talking to one of the soldiers… Who wanted to talk to me." Grubber looked at her.

"Does he know?" Tempest shook her head.

"No, he only knows my name… He isn't a threat, Grubber." She replied.

"Good, we would hate to find out if they knew about our plan… They won't know about the threat until it's too late." Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you're a threat to anyone who isn't the size of a brick, let's go tell the Storm King about what I've seen." Grubber nodded as both continued their trek towards the front of the airship before they would make their way to the Storm King's personal airship.

'Soon, they will know their Princesses can protect them.' Tempest thought.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I based this chapter kind of off the ending of the book 'the stormy road to Cantorlot.' A book I highly recommend and enjoy, the last chapter was Tempest scouting out Cantorlot so I thought it'd be a good idea to have Tempest and Sabre meet so both are aware of each other for when they meet again during the movie. Next chapter will be next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: No, I am not making Sabre to be 100 percent like Tempest, he simply is more down to earth when it comes to celebrations due to his duty/job, and it will be explained next chapter.**


	5. Stormy arrival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1550- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot Castle, Friendship Festival day.)

Sabre stood on a high balcony as he looked down upon the festival, his crimson eyes scanning the party for any signs of danger.

'Why don't you protect the party by being at it? You deserve to have a bit of fun, Captain.'

Sabre sighed as he remembered that Celstria had asked him that when he was about to go and guard the citizens.

'No thanks, your highness, it is the job of the Shadow Knights to protect the kingdom from any threat… And you know how I am around other ponies…'

Sabre remembered that response as the Unicorn turned away from the balcony, he heard dozens if not hundreds of ponies including the Princesses speaking.

He had slipped away into the castle before Princess Cadence, Luna or Twilight had seen him.

"We protect the ponies within the kingdom… And carry this burden forever alone… Within the shadows…"

Sabre whispered a piece of the Shadow Knight oath as he looked out over the city of Cantorlot.

"I still have a bad feeling about this, every pony in the kingdom and all the princesses are here, that makes us vulnerable… Even if this is a celebration day…. And with ponies like Songbird, it just worries me…"

Sabre muttered as he turned, he was about to walk inside and make his way downstairs when a loud crack similar to lightning made his whip his head around.

"Storm clouds? But there was supposed to be perfect weather today, unless…. No…."

Sabre muttered as he hopped onto the balcony as a massive airship sailed out of the stormy mist like a beast of Tartarus.

Sabre could see propellers and a wooden undercarriage on the ship as it sailed in before beginning to land, crushing several spires with flags of Cantorlot on them as ponies backed away from the airship.

"I told her that the festival was a bad idea…"

Sabre whispered as he leaned on the balcony, he wanted to see what happened before he decided on a course of action, he looked down a balcony to see Cadence, Luna and Celstria looking at the airship, Celstria looked up and as Sabre mouthed 'I warned you' as both turned their heads back to the ship.

Sabre watched a hatch on the airship hiss open as a small hedgehog like creature with grey skin, a small hog like nose, white spiky hair, and sharp claws walked down the ramp, lugging a box behind him.

'Is he trying to be scary? Because he isn't very intimidating.'

Sabre thought as the creature reached the bottom of the ramp and tried to be as grand as possible about pushing a button on the box as everypony was silent as the box unfurled into a megaphone as he held up to his face to speak.

"Ponies of Equestria! We come on behalf of the fearsome, the almighty, the unstoppable, the powerful… Storm King!"

The creature spoke into the megaphone as he gestured to the airship with a clawed hand as a banner on the ship unfurled.

Sabre could see a horned like creature with eyes as blue as ice, an emblem that resembled two spikes forming a diamond were on his chest plate, Sabre could hear dozens of ponies' whisper in fear at this.

"I told her that throwing a party like this was a bad idea…"

Sabre whispered as he began to turn away to get his gear when the creature spoke up again.

"And here to deliver that evil, evil message, put your hooves together for the great, Commander Tempest!"

Sabre's head whipped around as he saw the same pony he had met a few days ago march down the ramp, Sabre saw black armor covering her torso and hooves, her mane also had dark-purple and magenta colors in it, the same symbol Sabre saw on the airship was emblazoned on the sides of her armor.

Sabre also saw the same scars across her aqua colored eyes, he also saw her horn was still shattered, his eyes widened in shock.

'TEMPTEST!?'

Sabre's mind screamed as he looked down to see Celstria look at him as she saw the Unicorn back away into the shadows of the balcony, she guessed Sabre had met this 'Tempest' before, but if someone like Sabre was shocked, she worried about the citizens as she unfurled her wings along with Luna and Cadence.

"Tempest, is it?"

Celstria asked as she, her sister and Cadence flew down, she looked back where Sabre was standing and guessed he was either still surprised or thinking about what to do as she, Luna and Cadence landed in front of the unicorn.

"How may we help you?"

Celstria asked again as she stared at the Unicorn, if Tempest was intimidated by being surrounded by hundreds of ponies and 3 Alicorns, she didn't show it as she smirked before speaking.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, your majesty." Tempest responded with sarcasm as she paced back and forth, as if bored before turning around as if she had finally decided to speak.

"How about…. Your complete and total surrender?"

Tempest asked, tilting her head like a filly or foal would do while talking to their parent as Twilight made her way next to her fellow princesses before speaking.

"Hi there! Princess of Friendship here."

Twilight stated as Tempest merely rolled her eyes and turned away, causing Twilight to feel as if a chill had raced down her back before she spoke up again.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I know we can work things out."

Twilight continued as Tempest yawned as if she was bored as Twilight tried to off a friendly smile, causing Tempest to cackle before she spoke.

"Oh, your funny, your highness, you heard that entire speech and you think I'll just roll over and start partying… Oh… That is funny… But I am cheering inside that _All_ the princesses are here, makes thing easier…"

Tempest said as she walked down the ramp, her metallic hoof armor striking the metal with booming clangs that broke the silence as Tempest reached the bottom before speaking.

"Anyway, here's the deal, your majesties: I need your magic. Give it nicely if you please, or it makes thing difficult… For everyone…"

Tempest said, looking around as Luna stepped forward.

"And why should we cower before you?"

Luna shot back with venom as Celstria looked back to see if Sabre was readying himself for battle.

"There's one of you, and hundreds of us!"

Luna boomed and gestured to the hundreds of ponies who held themselves a little higher in response as Tempest chuckled and clapped her hooves together, amused by the gesture.

"I was so hoping you'd chose… Difficult."

Tempest responded as dozens of airships began to charge out of the mist as their hatches hissed open and dozens of hairy, long tailed creatures slid to the ground as Tempest looked at her forces with glee.

"Call off your army, Tempest!"

Cadence ordered as she lunged at Tempest only for Tempest to pull an orb out of her armor and leapt and spun into the air before kicking it at Cadence who tried to block it with her magic as it started to burn through her shield.

"I can't hold it back!"

Cadence yelled as the orb burned through her magic as she looked down before stone washed over her body, encasing her as Twilight, Celstria and Luna looked on in horror.

"Luna, get out of here and head for the border, seek help from-…"

Celstria started to say before another orb hit her and turned her to stone. Luna soared into the air as she began to dart between the airships and into the sky.

Twilight glared at Tempest who waved at her before pulling out another orb and kicking it at Luna, hitting her in her wing as she slammed into the ground at Tempest's feet and turned to stone as Tempest planted a hoof on her.

"Didn't you know its rude to leave without saying goodbye?"

Tempest taunted the fallen Alicorn as she glared at Twilight before cackling with glee as she advanced on the terrified princess before kicking another of the orbs at Twilight who vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Easy as pie."

Tempest said, smiling before the dust cleared as Grubber ran over to see a party hat on the ponies' head and not a horn, it was a Pegasus with a bubble cutie mark. Tempest fumed and turned to Grubber.

"Grubber?"

Tempest asked as the hedgehog turned to face her, her eyes narrowing in rage.

"Yeah, boss?"

Grubber asked in slight fear.

"Find her…. NOW!"

Tempest roared out as Grubber sped away as Tempest turned her head to the castle, her horn glowing.

(Cantorlot Castle, Shadow Knight wing.)

"How, I knew about the invasion… But Tempest? How could I have been so blind not to see her scouting out the party?"

Sabre asked as he pulled open a cabinet, revealing metallic jet -black armor staring back at him as he frowned.

"Guess it's up to the Shadow Knight to do his duty-… Ah!"

Sabre started to say before an explosion threw him into the wall as rubble buried the unicorn as a squad of Storm Soldiers crashed into the room.

Author notes

 **Ok, yes, I know this is before the movie, if you're going to ask, some of this is from the novel of the story I bought, I will be changing parts of the movie so I don't spoil it and to make it interesting. I wanted Tempest to come off as if she knew she was in charge and to be cool and yet commanding, she isn't 100% soldier. Next chapter will be a duel between Sabre and Tempest, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The Knight vs the Commander

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1450- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot Castle, Friendship Festival day.)

"Commander says search castle for princess."

One of the Storm Creatures said as he and the 3 others continued to search through the destroyed room they were in, one of the creatures was about to search a book case when a pile of debris slammed into him as the 3 other Storm Soldiers looked at the pile of debris as a hoof clawed out of it.

"Ok, now I'm angry."

The unicorn said, the Storm Soldiers saw that the unicorn wore metallic black armor that looked segmented like the carapace of an insect, a jet black and red cloak hung off his back with a burning shield and sword emblem on the back, ending in a hood which covered the unicorn's face.

Claws jutted out from the hooves of the armor which covered the Unicorn's entire body, 2 tusks like pieces of metal jutted out on either side of the mouth part of the unicorn, making him look like a monster with glowing crimson eyes.

"Capture the Unicorn!"

One of the soldiered yelled as 2 objects slid out of the Unicorn's plated armor as the Unicorns horn glowed, the soldiers could see what the objects were.

They were swords.

"The Unicorn has a name…. It's Sabre Strike…"

Sabre hissed before lunging at the soldiers.

(Cantorlot Royal Courtyard.)

"I can't believe she got away! It was so easy!"

Tempest hissed as she stood with Grubber as she Storm Soldiers hauled the statues of the captured Princesses.

"Hey, 3 out of 4 is still ok, boss, at least we got the dangerous princesses out of the way!"

Grubber said, giving a thumb up as Tempest rubbed her face in annoyance.

"You and I know the Storm King's plan won't work without all the princesses here…. Now… Find them, Grubber."

Tempest responded, rubbing her face with her huff, she had burned out her temper yelling 10 minutes ago.

She barely noticed Grubber trot off as she turned to look at the castle which she had damaged when she fired a bolt of lightning out of her horn in anger.

"What'd I'd give to have my magic back…"

Tempest whispered before she turned at the sound of metal hitting metal as one of her soldiers slid until he stopped at her hooves.

She looked up to see a fully armored Unicorn duck under the swing of one of her soldiers before slashing him across the back with one of 2 swords he held with his magic before kicking the wounded Storm Soldier to the side as the Unicorn looked at her.

"Your soldiers aren't very smart, you know?"

The Unicorn asked as Tempest glared at him.

"And who are you?"

Tempest hissed as the upper parts of the Unicorn's helmet slid back, Tempest frowned as Sabre's crimson eyes stared back at her.

"You didn't tell me it was Commander Tempest Shadow, I would have talked longer when we met then."

Sabre joked as the two Unicorns began to circle each other like hungry sharks.

"How can you serve her? That spoiled little Princess uses you as cannon fodder and then throws you away when you're done."

Tempest hissed as Sabre tapped a sword against the side of his helmet before speaking.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I don't work for her, I work for the kingdom like I believe I said before… Princess Celstria just pays me…. Anyway, why are you here? You and Grubber don't seem like the evil military leader type."

Sabre joked as Tempest pulled out another of the glowing orbs.

"Do you know what it's like to lose everything? Including your magic!?"

Tempest hissed as she kicked an orb at Sabre who knocked it aside with his blade as he sheathed his swords and lunged at Tempest as she tackled him before tossing him into a pile of debris.

"You told me what happened, at least, you told me some of it."

Sabre responded before flipping off the pile of rubble and tossing a piece at Tempest with his magic, knocking her backwards as she pushed the piece of rubble to the side as Tempest knocked her down with a sweeping kick.

"Surrender, Tempest, I don't want to hurt you."

Sabre said as Tempest growled and punched Sabre, knocking him back before firing a bolt of lightning from her horn, knocking Sabre into one of the buildings in the courtyard as she dusted herself off.

"No, but I want to hurt you! Your protecting that brat, you don't know how spoiled they are!"

Tempest spat out with venom as Sabre hopped into the window of the house as he cracked his neck.

"You mean the party? You did all this to crash a party?"

Sabre asked as Tempest charged at him as he flipped over her before grabbing her by the hoof and tossing her backwards as she twisted and skid to a stop, her armored hooves digging into the road as she skid to a stop.

"You don't get it…."

Tempest whispered as she pulled out another orb and kicked it at Sabre as he flipped over it as the orb returned to Tempest.

"No, I don't, but I am impressed by your fighting skill, you're a very good fighter."

Sabre stated as Tempest turned away, grateful her fur hid her stupid second long blush before she turned back as Sabre rushed at her as she caught him in mid-air and slammed him into the ground before Sabre grabbed her with his magic and tossed her into an umbrella stand as she growled in annoyance and sprung to her feet.

"I can do this all day, you really want to keep fighting?"

Sabre asked as Tempest growled and kicked another orb at Sabre who pulled a rectangle shaped object out from a holster on his thigh and fired it, shooting a blast of blue energy which knocked the orb to the side.

"What!?"

Tempest said as she did a double take as Sabre looked over to the weapon.

"Shock blasters, just as deadly as an arrow but carry more ammo, hit faster and are smaller and rely on electrical energy… Made them myself, just like this armor and my swords… As I was saying though, you really want to keep this fight going, commander?"

Sabre asked as Tempest hissed in anger before rushing at Sabre and flipping into the air before bringing her back hoof down in an effort to Kick Sabre into the pavement as he ducked the hit before tossing Tempest by her back hoof into a swarm of balloons.

"You really shouldn't try the same attacks twice, just a little heads up."

Sabre said as he started to walk towards the balloon stand before a bolt of jagged lightning hit him in the chest, knocking him into a home scheduled for demolition, knocking some of the demolished home onto Sabre's form, burying him as Tempest brushed herself off.

"Let's see you dig your way out of that, Sabre."

Tempest said, brushing herself off as she turned towards the castle where her Storm Soldiers were bringing the captured citizens.

"Grubber better have found where that Princess went or I'm going to scream."

Tempest muttered under her breath as she trotted away towards the castle as a half dozen Royal Guards approached the pile of rubble.

"Geez, what happened? First those monsters rain down on Cantorlot, now their destroying the city."

One of the guards asked as the rubble shifted as a hoof clad in black metallic armor burst out of the rubble as Sabre used his magic and strength to brush the bricks off of him.

"Now she's impressed me…."

Sabre muttered, turning to notice the guards.

"Why are you standing here?"

Sabre asked as the guards blinked, looking to the Shadow Knight for orders.

"Sorry, sir, it's just that with Princess Twilight gone and most of the citizens deserting Cantorlot or captured… We don't know what to do."

One of the guards said as Sabre brushed himself off.

"Protect the remaining citizens and try to hold those Storm Creatures back, they don't know the city as well as we do."

Sabre ordered as the guards nodded and saluted before running off as one turned to Sabre.

"Captain, what about you?"

The guard asked as Sabre turned his head towards Cantorlot Castle.

"I'll stop these guys and find Princess Twilight…. And I think I know just the Unicorn to follow to figure that out…"

Author notes

 **And that was the first fight between Sabre and Tempest! I know we haven't seen much of Tempest but I'm guessing she's a skilled fighter judging by the trailers!**

 **Anyway, I won't be spoiling the entire movie as I will be putting in new characters or expanding on people that might not get much character development in the movie. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show off a villain I created for the story that works for the Storm King as well. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

Author notes

 **Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. The King's deal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1400- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot Castle, Friendship Festival day.)

Tempest marched into the castle which her soldiers had turned into a command center, she didn't pay the chained ponies her soldiers captured after tearing about the city around her any mind but Grubber gave them a look of sympathy that went unnoticed by Tempest as she walked further into the castle.

"You said 'he' wanted to talk?"

Tempest asked as she walked past a pair of balloon, she was disgusted by how much went into the party when it wasted resources.

"Yeah, the boss wants to ask us if we have the princesses captured…"

Grubber responded as Tempest sighed.

She looked in a pane of glass that had come from a broken window, she growled and stomped on the glass, shattering it as it showed her ugly deformed and broken horn it in.

She pushed her feelings aside for now.

Tempest asked Grubber as two of the Storm Soldiers in the hallway opened the doors to the room as Tempest and Grubber walked until they were in the throne room.

"Well, did little broken pony beat the shiny pony?"

Tempest heard as she walked into the throne room, standing on the side of the throne was a Storm Creature. This one, however, was bigger than the others, as big as a bear.

His armor and mask resembled a monstrous storm cloud with splashes of neon blue on his armor and dark black eyes that tracked Tempest, his fur was ashy black instead of the white of the others.

"He's a unicorn, you idiot. Why the Storm King made you a lieutenant like me is beyond me…."

Tempest snarled in disgust as the Soldier laughed.

"Because master says Whirlwind follow orders good…. And he wants to know if you found the winged pony."

Whirlwind said, Tempest huffed, she hated the brutish lieutenant as much as she hated her damaged horn, Whirlwind was stupid, sadistic and reckless, she couldn't understand why the Storm King had made him an officer in the armada.

"I did, what were you doing while I handled the heavy lifting, Whirlwind?"

Tempest asked as Whirlwind grunted and walked out of the room to handle an issue as one of his men waved him over.

"Still didn't get a reply, you arrogant je-…"

Tempest started to say as one of the Storm Soldiers walked in with a round glass bottle filled with glowing liquid which let off a watery, high- pitched whistle which echoed through the throne room.

"Well, answer it!"

Tempest barked out as she sighed, she sometimes felt like only she knew anything in the armada while her soldiers couldn't, they couldn't even answer a potion call! The Storm Soldier rushed to open the bottle before pouring it into a tub near her, turning it into a vapory mist with her boss on the other side.

Tempest had to bite back a sigh and chuckle as the beastly creature spun around in confusion.

"Where am I supposed to look, I never got this spell to work, hello!?" 

The Storm King asked as Grubber chuckled before Tempest waved her hoof.

"Over here, your majesty."

Tempest said, mustering her patience, she was somewhat used to the king not understanding small details as he spun around, trying to find Tempest before Tempest spoke up again.

"Look to your left, you almost got it…. Good!"

Tempest said as the king turned and looked at her with ruthless eyes as he waved a gnarled stick around with a crystal on one end.

"I'm starting to think these things are a waste of money…. Anyway, you know my title is 'Storm King'…. But somethings mission… Oh, right, the dang storm I need to back it up!"

The King barked as Tempest paced in front of him as he continued.

"You promised me magic to control the elements, and right now I'm holding this stick you told me would help with that, for Storm's sake, why!?"

The king asked as Tempest rubbed her face before speaking for the hundredth or so time that what her boss was holding was the Staff of Sacanas, a relic that acted as a conduit for the captured magic from the princesses.

"You're soon going to have the power of hundreds of armies, trust me, your majesty."

Tempest said as the King smirked before speaking.

"Good, I heard Whirlwind is talking to the prisoners, he was always a loyal lieutenant, always taking such pride in his job, he's a good employee… Anyway, so I'm guessing you captured those four Pegacornicues or whatever species they are?"

The Storm King asked as Tempest sighed and shook her head.

"3 out of four, give me 3 or so days and you're have their magic, we will prepare for your arrival."

Tempest replied as the Storm King nodded.

"Fine…. But remember our deal, commander, don't make me have Whirlwind get her, it wouldn't look well on your resume."

The Storm King boomed out as he vanished as Tempest rubbed her face in annoyance.

"Pegacornicues? He really doesn't know what an Alicorn is?"

Tempest muttered as Grubber walked over.

"At least your get your horn back, boss! Then Tempest and Grubber will an unstoppable team!"

Grubber cheered as Tempest rolled her eyes and turned to her men.

"Get the fleet ready, we're moving out!"

Tempest ordered as her soldiers fumbled out of the door.

"Commander, what if we can't find them?"

A Storm Soldier asked as Tempest turned and stared at the soldier.

"Please, how far can she have run? And we're moving now, I don't trust that oaf, Whirlwind to find her…. Nor do I want him to find her first…"

Tempest replied, looking at up her broken horn with a hint of sadness before she pushed her feelings down and walked out of the Thone Room with Grubber, unaware of the Unicorn peeking in from of the windows with a few loose boards on the roof allowing him to eavesdrop on the plan.

"So, that's the Storm King? Doesn't seem like much of a threatening king if he's had trouble like that…. But a deal with Tempest? That's interesting, guess that's all Tempest wants: Capturing the Princesses…. She's their leader along with that lumbering brute, Whirlwind…. And the Staff of Sacanas? I thought it was only a myth found in magic books…. I have to stop the Storm King or Equestria will be in unstoppable danger."

Sabre muttered as he slid off the room and began to gallop towards the edge, he could see Tempest walking towards her airship as the other Storm Soldiers readied their own airships for travel.

'I can't let her get her hooves on Princess Twilight, that much Alicorn magic would make the Storm King as powerful as Tirek was when he was hopped up on all the magic in the kingdom, if not more!'

Sabre's mind screamed as he leapt off the roof as his eyes glowed, two rays of purple magic slipped out from Sabre's armor, both rays of magic resembled wings as Sabre used his magic to 'flap' the wings, slowing his fall as he landed on Tempest's airship and slid until he found a back hatch and tossed himself into the ship.

'This must be the cargo hold…. Still, what deal was the Storm King talking about? I know Tempest has lost her horn but she can still somehow use magic without it…. So what deal did he make with her to get her to follow him?'

Sabre thought as he thought back to his fight with Tempest in the town square.

'For someone without her horn, she's good as a fighter, I don't know where she got hand to hand combat training though, I doubt the Storm King has his soldiers learn it, so is she taught?'

Sabre said as he frowned, somewhat saddened by how he'd seen Tempest act but unsure why, he decided to sleep until the airship landed and he would be able to face Tempest again at his best.

'What is this feeling I have? It's so familiar and yet…. Forgotten.'

Sabre thought as he dozed off inside the cargo hold of Tempest's airship as the Storm Fleet began to search for Twilight with Tempest leading them after her prey.

Author notes

 **Ok, Whirlwind is that new character I made for the story and this scene is in the book of the movie I read but I changed it a bit. I also want to point out to cut out spoilers for the most part and to focus on Tempest and Sabre more, I will be cutting out most of the mane six scenes in the movie. Next chapter will be a rematch between Sabre and Tempest. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Brush with Danger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1500- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Klugestown, 2 hours after Twilight and Mane six escape.)

"What is he doing? He's destroying the entire city!"

Tempest asked as she leapt onto a room from her airship, _Stormfront_. Below her, she could see Whirlwind and his men trashing the already run- down city and attacking the citizens.

"Purple pony isn't here, Whirlwind find her now!"

Whirlwind roared before he walked to another part of town with his men as Tempest sighed, it would be harder to get information when half of the town was destroyed.

"Stupid lumbering idiot…"

Tempest muttered as she jumped down from the roof as Grubber slid down to land next to her.

"You really think those ponies got this far?"

Grubber asked as he walked in front of Tempest, eating an apple he had taken from the cargo hold of the airship.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, Whirlwind was just too destruction happy to see it."

Tempest stated as she looked at a pair of tracks in the dirt as Grubber trotted around her, irritating her.

"What makes you so sure, boss?"

Grubber asked as Tempest smirked as she saw a stand of pink hair in the mud as she looked up.

"Anyone who knows where a purple little pony that came through this way can speak up now or I get mad!"

Tempest boomed as Grubber laughed.

"And you wouldn't like her when she's mad, trust me!"

Grubber chuckled, poofing out his chest in a vain attempt to look intimidating, causing Tempest to facepalm.

"Like we're fall for that a second time!"

Grubber and Tempest turned to see a fish man like creature stomp towards them, he frowned at them as Tempest yawned, she had faced Sabre, she could handle a brute that reminded her of Whirlwind.

"I don't know what kind of scam your helping Capper with but I know it isn't going to-…"

The fish man started to say as Tempest cut him off with a glare.

"Friends?"

She asked, wondering who was helping the princess before the Fish man growled at her.

"Toxic or not, you're going down!"

The fish man hissed as he swung a punch at Tempest who casually ducked the punch which missed her muzzle as she grabbed the fish's back fin and swung him into the air before slamming him into the ground.

"Oh, fish man goes down hard!"

Grubber put in as he took another bite of his apple.

"Now then… You were talking about Capper?" Tempest asked as her horn crackled with electrical energy as she stood over the fish man.

The Fishman was about to answer when several blasts of electricity cut through the silence as 2 boulders slammed into Tempest's guards as Tempest heard a familiar voice again.

"Now then, everyone proceeds to leave in order…. Grubber, I don't know why but you make me laugh."

Tempest whipped her head around to see Sabre who was holstering one of his Shock Blasters as the fish man retreated as 2 of Tempest's storm soldiers and Grubber chased him.

"How!?"

Tempest asked as Sabre tapped his chin before responding.

"Your airship is kind of hard to miss, anyway…. Do you want to talk or fight?"

Sabre asked as another orb whizzed by his face as Tempest growled and lunged at him as Sabre slammed into the ground before throwing Tempest off him as he cracked his neck.

"Guess you want to fight again."

Sabre stated as he ducked a kick from Tempest before tossing her into a stand which shattered as she crashed into it, tossing debris around.

Sabre rolled to the side as a bolt of lightning was shot at him as Tempest sprung to her feet.

"You're not using that trick on me twice, Commander."

Sabre stated as he charged at Tempest as he ducked under another orb before trying to punch at Tempest who ducked as she knocked Sabre to the ground with a kick and then lunged at him.

"Hello, there."

Sabre joked as he magically tossed Tempest off him before his horn and the eye lenses on his helmet glowed as he lifted several pieces of wood from the destroyed both before chucking it at Tempest as she ducked it.

"Missed."

Tempest hissed as she and Sabre continued to circle each other.

"Why are you doing this, I know the Storm King offered you a deal for helping him, why didn't you ask the princess for help with it?"

Sabre asked as Tempest lunged as Sabre dodged a punch from Tempest as he and the other unicorn grappled, meeting eye to eye as their horns glowed.

"You really think those spoiled bratty rulers would have helped? I had a shot at being one and then I lost it, along with the 'friends' I had!"

Tempest spat out as Sabre pushed her away before sweeping her hooves out with a slide kick.

"And the Storm King is any better? I know evil villains, Tempest, he's going to hurt a lot of people, you and I know what the Staff of Sacanas can do!"

Sabre hissed as Tempest fired a bolt of lightning as Sabre dodged it by turning his head to the side, causing the bolt to slam into a shack, destroying it as Grubber ran back.

"Boss, we caught that fish guy, he told us where Capper is!"

Grubber said as Sabre grabbed Tempest with his levitation spell.

"Grubber, I think your boss is a little busy right now."

Sabre said before a dozen Storm Soldiers surrounded him as laughter rang out.

"Shiny horn pony fight broken horn pony funny!"

Whirlwind said as he brought a mace down near Sabre, causing him to leap back and drop Tempest as his two swords flew out of his armor and knocked Whirlwind back.

"Shiny horn pony is taking you down!"

Sabre hissed as Tempest retreated with Grubber and four of her Storm Soldiers, she turned to see Sabre knock Whirlwind into 3 of his men as he glared at Tempest as she, Grubber and her men ran down an ally as she stopped and turned to Grubber.

"What did you learn?"

Tempest said as she panted before wiping the dust off her armor as Grubber munched on his apple tart before speaking.

"That big fish guy said that Capper was taking the ponies somewhere in town and that a guy named Verko is the best bet for finding him."

Grubber said as Tempest nodded as she and Grubber could still hear the sounds of battle behind them which slowly ground into uncomfortable silence as Tempest frowned.

"Idiot Whirlwind must have retreated, Sabre's proving to be a much bigger problem than I thought he'd be."

Tempest said as she and the Storm Creatures continued to make their way through the city as the Storm Creatures walked ahead of their commander to guide her towards Verko.

"Yeah, I wish he was on our side, he'd really make us unstoppable!"

Grubber yelled as he looked over to see his boss frowning.

"You ok, boss, he got some good hits in?"

Grubber asked as Tempest blinked before shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what he said about everything, nothing more... Led me to this 'Verko' and let's get some answers."

She responded as she and her Storm Creatures continued to make their way towards their prize, Tempest took one more look behind her before leaving.

"This town is just full of criminals and dirt bags…. At least one of those soldiers told me about needing a ship to go where they needed to go…. I'll bet the docks is where the Princess and the others will go… If they can get away from Tempest again."

Sabre said as he walked out from behind a trashcan and turned to look and make sure Tempest and her men didn't see her before sprinting towards the direction of the docks as his mind began to plan out what he should do.

'Ok, if I take down Tempest, that will leave the Storm King's fleet without a leader, 'Whirlwind' is too stupid to lead the fleet directly and I'm sure the Storm King himself is too busy planning out conquering Equestria to lead his fleet…. That means I have to find the ship the Princess will use, stop Tempest from capturing her, find out a way to depower the Staff of Sacanas, and help stop an armada that singlehandedly took over Equestria's capital… Princess Celstria doesn't pay me enough for this.'

Sabre thought, frowning about what he remembered Tempest telling him during their first fight.

'Do you know what it's like to lose everything, including your magic?'

Sabre remembered Tempest yelling as he felt a feeling he had felt during his time as a Foal that he couldn't place his hoof on.

'What's this feeling I have in my gut? I'll figure it out later, I need to head to the docks and find the ship that the Princess and her friends will be on, the Storm King cannot get his hands on that magic!'

Sabre yelled in his head as he galloped towards the docks based on the information he had heard from the Storm Creature he questioned after his fight with Whirlwind.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, in the book, I skipped over a scene or two with Capper in it but the next chapter is going to tell some of his personality. I also want to point out Sabre will be on Captain Celaeno's ship but I'll also explain that a bit, the chapter after the next one will explain Grubber a bit more and we only have 6-10 more chapters or so of the movie arc. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Hoist the Colors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1500- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Captain Celaeno's airship)

"I'd ask if their Griffons but I know that they aren't what they are, Griffons don't walk on 2 legs."

Sabre whispered under his breath as he stood out of sight continued to watch the bird crew members talk to Princess Twilight and the rest of her friends.

He nearly jumped into action when he heard that the crew wanted to throw them overboard but he nearly facepalmed when they stopped for a lunch break.

'Perhaps I should just find a place to watch and make sure Tempest doesn't find the ship…'

Sabre thought as he started to walk away when a voice spoke up.

"Twilight, up there!"

Sabre turned to see Spike was pointing at him as Sabre sighed, Captain Celaeno also looked at him as Sabre leapt down from the mast he hid against and landed with a boom in front of the crew and Princess, he knew every member of the group and he counted down the second before Rainbow Dash rushed up to his face.

He counted 10 seconds as she did that.

"Who are you, and how long have you been following us!?"

Rainbow Dash barked as Twilight tilted her head and blinked.

"Rainbow Dash, wait! That's a Shadow Knight, he's from Equestria like us!"

Twilight yelled as Sabre's eyes widened.

"How did you-….!? Oh, right… Allow me to introduce, I'm Captain Sabre Strike and I guess we have somethings to talk about…"

(Klugestown, 20 minutes after Twilight escaped to Celaeno's Airship.)

"Ok, ok, there's no need for violence, guys, let's all cool down, I'm sure we can talk this out or something!"

Capper said as 2 Storm Creatures tossed him to the ground by Tempest's airship, _Stormfront_ as she and Grubber stood on the airship's Sky Skiff as they stepped onto the airship, she was angry that Verko had cost her time and Capper wasn't making her job any easier after Princess Twilight and her friends had escaped.

"Then tell us where she went, I'm being nice… The Storm Creatures tend to be less than…. Friendly."

"Ok, you got it! Their headed to…"

Capper started to say as Tempest leaned against the airship's railing with impatience.

"We're waiting."

Tempest sarcastically remarked as Capper snapped his fingers before answering.

"They're headed east, yeah! To…. Black Skull Island."

Capper said with all the confidence of a cool-cat as he turned to walk away.

"Pleasure to be of service, I'll just get out of your way-…"

Capper started to say as Tempest flipped over the railing to land in front of Capper.

"Uh-huh, I am not stupid, you can go when we get that Alicorn, until then… Your fate is up in the air."

Tempest joked with a smile that was anything but funny as Grubber chuckled.

"Yeah, you're going to go in a skiff, which is a boat, specifically an airboat."

Grubber pointed out as the Storm Creatures grabbed Capper and dragged the cat onboard before tying him up.

"Let's move, we've already lost time and Sabre could already be guarding the princess!"

Tempest barked as she leapt onboard the _Stormfront_ before walking to the wheel of the airship and beginning to steer the airship away.

"Who's Sabre, your friend or something?"

Capper joked as Tempest turned to Grubber.

"Make him quiet."

Tempest ordered as she continued to steer the airship.

(Celaeno's airship)

"And that brings us to now, Your Highness.…."

Sabre said as he stepped up to the bow of the airship as Spike, Twilight and Rarity stepped up to the bow of the ship with him.

"So, you've fought Tempest…. Twice?"

Spike asked as Sabre nodded.

"And I've been following her so she doesn't get her hooves on your magic and uses it for her boss…. Which is why I'm thinking I should stay behind."

Sabre responded as Spike's eyes widened.

"Why?! If you stay behind, she'll capture you! Besides, we could use a friend like you."

Spike said as Sabre cocked his head.

"Because I can slow her down why you escape and I work better alone? And what do you mean 'friends'? I've heard that word before but its…. Foreign to me, unfortunately."

Sabre responded, tilting his head as Twilight turned to Spike and whispered something, causing the drake to nod and walk away as Sabre turned and walked to the railing to watch for Tempest as Twilight walked over.

Sabre also looked over to see that Celaeno and her crew had changed their clothing for more pirate themed clothing and had begun to sing along with the rest of the Mane Six.

"Princess Twilight, have you…. Ever had a weird feeling like the one I'm having right now?"

Sabre asked as Twilight walked over as Spike walked over to the other members of the Mane Six.

"What do you mean? And just Twilight is fine."

Twilight responded as Sabre nodded and turned to face her.

"I learned a bit about Tempest during our fights, she's been really bitter about losing her horn and everything she used to have, I've had this feeling…. Like I want to help her and talk to her about all this, not just fight…. And I can't place my hoof on the feeling."

Sabre responded as Twilight smiled and stepped closer as Sabre turned and continued to look at the ground.

"Your caring about Tempest, aren't you, Sabre? I admit, I don't know much about her but if what your saying is what I'm guessing, you want to befriend Tempest and try and talk her out of this, you still see good in her right?"

Twilight asked as Sabre shrugged.

"I guess, I really haven't known what friendship is… My childhood is… Complicated, your highness."

Sabre responded as Twilight nodded as Sabre cleared his throat.

"My parents are…. Think of how 'Prince' Blueblood is… All they care about is bits and their social standing."

Sabre hissed with venom, causing Twilight's eyes to widen before he continued to speak.

"Anyway, since I happen to be next in line for taking over the family company, mom and dad thought it'd be a good idea to groom me to be ready for that…. That applied to who I was allowed to be friends with as well."

Sabre said as Twilight gasped.

"You mean you've never had a friend before ever!?"

Twilight asked as Sabre rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I had friends, Twilight…. If you call the upper- class jerky kids 'friends'… I wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone unless dear old mom and dad approved of them…. So, you're have to forgive me for not knowing what that gut feeling you pointed out in 30 seconds."

Sabre responded as Twilight nodded before a voice cut them off.

"Rainbow Dash, no! Wait a sec-…."

Applejack yelled as Sabre and Twilight looked up to see a flash of rainbow color.

Which Rainbow Dash had created with her signature Sonic Rainboom which caused Sabre's eyes to widen.

"Tempest knows where we are now, you have to get off the ship before she catches you!"

Sabre hissed as his mask slammed shut over his face as he galloped towards the edge of the airship to see that Tempest's airship was indeed speeding towards them. Celaeno sounded the ship's alarm and began issuing orders to her crew.

"We can't just leave you, she'll destroy the ship!"

Twilight yelled as Boyle, the green parrot of the crew, led the Mane Six away.

"You don't have a choice, if she gets her hands on your magic, she be unstoppable…. And I've found her before, now go!"

Sabre hissed as Boyle led her away, Sabre was about to speak as a harpoon slammed into the side of the airship.

"Hello, Sabre, miss me?"

Tempest hissed as she hopped aboard, her Storm Creatures backing Celaeno and her crew towards the back of the ship.

"Yeah, I was getting bored without your lovely company, commander…. Surrender."

Sabre responded as Tempest walked past him, never breaking eye contact as she walked towards Celaeno.

"Captain, Celaeno, you're supposed to be delivering supplies for us…. Why are you dressed like that? Your supposed to be dressed as Storm Armada delivery gear."

Tempest stated as Sabre's battle swords slowly slid out of his armor.

"We're having a pirate themed party, commander, we're sorry!"

Celaeno replied as Tempest rolled her eyes.

"You know who else is good at throwing parties? Ponies. Now, you can tell me nicely where they are, or I destroy your ship… And tell our boss what you were doing."

Tempest hissed as Celaeno gulped as Sabre lunged only for Tempest to flip him and pin him.

"Or you can tell me, Sabre, you are trying to keep her magic out of my hooves…"

She stated as Sabre growled before a noise cut her off as she ran over to the railing as the Mane Six had fallen through a trapdoor on the ship.

"Blast it!"

Tempest hissed as Sabre got up and faced her as she turned around, fury in her eyes.

"One last chance, surrender, Commander."

Sabre said as Tempest and he lunged at each other.

Author notes

 **Ok, two things.**

 **For those who are getting sick of Tempest and Sabre fights, this is fight 3 out of 4, they will only be fighting one time after next chapter and I will be slowing the story down so it doesn't feel rushed.**

 **For those who may say I messed up Capper or Celaeno, I tried to keep them as in character as I can, Capper is supposed to be a con man and Celaeno a pirate, I tried to keep Celaeno in character… She'll speak more next chapter. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Airborn duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1400- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Celaeno's airship, 5 minutes after Twilight and Mane six escape.)

"That the best you got, commander?"

Sabre asked as Tempest tossed him across the deck as he flipped over an orb Tempest kicked at him as Grubber caught it.

"No, I'm just getting started, you shouldn't have slowed me down, Sabre!"

Tempest hissed as Sabre caught the Unicorn with his magic.

"You really hate the Alicorns, don't you?"

Sabre asked before Grubber lunged at Sabre, causing him to drop Tempest as she kicked him, sending him slamming into the mast of the ship.

"Why do you care, afraid of what the Storm King will do to them?"

Tempest sneered as Sabre flipped to his feet.

"No, to you, he's using you, Tempest!"

Sabre shouted as Tempest shot a bolt of lightning that Sabre ducked under.

"Lier! He said he'd restore my magic when I got him their magic!"

Tempest hissed as Sabre caught her as she lunged and knocked her to the ground with a sweeping kick, he stared her in the eye as Celaeno began to rally her crewmates.

"That's why you're doing this, to get your magic back…. You lost your friends after you lost your horn to that Ursa Minor, didn't you?"

Sabre asked as he looked away before Tempest growled and tossed him away.

"Friendship is for the weak, they left me because I was useless and ugly because of what happened, you hate me for threatening Equestria."

Tempest stated as Sabre climbed to his feet.

"I pity you is more like it, you think no one cares about you, that getting your magic back is going to fix your life."

Sabre said as Grubber jumped onto his back.

"Sorry, Sab, but your slowing the boss down."

Grubber put in as Sabre turned to look at him before tossing him to the side with his magic.

"I doubt you had a choice with serving the Storm King, Grubber, Equestria had a monster who reminds me very much of the Storm King…."

Sabre said before he lunged at Tempest who kicked him back before he flipped her, Grubber noticed something on the deck of the ship and retreated back over the harpoon line along with the Storm Creatures as they were forced back by Celaeno and her crew.

"We chose to serve the Storm King, you should know it's better to be powerful then have friends, Sabre, my friends left me because I was hideous and couldn't play their games… I used to know friendship before they left me with nothing."

Tempest responded as Sabre looked at her.

"You really think no one cares about you without your horn?"

Sabre asked as Tempest saw his mask slide open, showing his face.

"Yes, I don't have friends and know they left me because of my horn, they didn't believe in me."

Tempest responded as Sabre looked her in the eye.

"I believe and you and I want to be your friend."

Sabre responded as Tempest's eyes widened as her mouth opened before they narrowed in anger as she blasted Sabre away with a bolt of lightning as she leapt onto her airship and detached the Harpoon as Sabre's armor smoked, protecting the Unicorn from the raw magic as he climbed to his feet.

"You ok, mate?"

Mullet asked as Sabre cracked his neck before looking back at the Pirates and nodding.

"Besides my pride, I'm fine, you all ok?"

Sabre asked as Celaeno walked over.

"Aye, we're fine, Captain Sabre…. But I doubt your friend will be, Tempest is as ruthless as she is determined… And now she's gone."

Celaeno pointed out as Sabre shook his head and laughed as his horn glowed.

"I can track her, her magic is raw and untamed, it's much easier to track then a normal Unicorn's magic…. I'll go after her when I know you guys are safe."

Sabre said as Mullet walked over and patted Sabre on the back.

"Thanks, but we're fine, we've resisted the Storm King before he controlled us and we're resist him now that you and the other ponies showed us what it's like to be wild and chaotic… Thank you, mate."

Mullet said as Sabre grinned and backed up to the railing.

"Drop by Equestria if you ever get a chance…. I've got an angry Unicorn to stop, see you around, Captain Celaeno."

Sabre said before leaning back and falling over the railing as Celaeno and her crew ran over with worry before Sabre soared away with wings that looked like they were made out of glowing magic.

"I wish we were so skilled with flying."

Mullet stated as Celaeno nodded with shock.

(Tempest's airship _Stormfront_ , half mile away.)

"You got this from the ship during the fight?"

Tempest asked as she looked over a map while Grubber ate a cupcake he found on the airship and nodded.

"Yeah, it was just lying around, that purple pony should really try and hide her tracks better, right, boss?"

Grubber asked with a chuckle as he looked over to see Tempest reading the map in silence.

"They're going to Mount Aris, we're going to intercept them there and finally catch that purple pain."

Tempest finally said as she frowned, Grubber guessed his boss was likely sad from the events on the airship but he didn't want to risk angering her and ruining any chance he had at being her sidekick by asking her.

"You ok, boss? That Sabre guy really put up a heck of a fight, didn't he?"

Sabre asked as Tempest was silent for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes, but he isn't going to slow us down…. We're end this at Mount Aris and then Equestria will belong to us."

Tempest said as Grubber's eyes widened.

"You really think he'll chase us all the way there and then try and stop us again? I mean, he's stubborn, but I doubt the dude is that stubborn."

Grubber put in as Tempest sighed and motioned for one of the Storm Creatures to handle flying the airship while she talked to Grubber.

"He chased us all the way to Celaeno's ship, Grubber, I doubt he he's going stop until he takes us down or he's captured…. Besides, he might not be doing this to just protect the princess, but if the Storm King gets all that Alicorn magic, he'll pose a threat to the entire kingdom…"

Tempest said as Grubber nodded as he began to walk away to get more food to eat before stopping and turning on his heel.

"Who was that other guy Sabre was talking about? The 'monster' guy he mentioned?"

Grubber asked as Tempest looked over at him.

"I'll tell you when we get to Mount Aris."

Tempest said as Grubber nodded and walked away.

'He wanted to be our friend, after what I did? Maybe he has a point…. No, he's lying, the Storm King can't be as bad as Tirek, he promised to give me our magic back!'

One part of Tempest's mind screamed.

'But the Storm King hasn't done anything but destroy and control, look at what Whirlwind and the other Storm Creatures did to Klugestown!'

The other part of her mind that represented her past hissed.

'So? Our friends abandoned us, he's lying to us, we only look after ourselves, that's how it should always be, if he wants to be soft, then we capture him and show him what it's like to trick us!'

Tempest's current self-hissed in her mind as Tempest shook her head, clearing out her inner debate as she turned back towards Celaeno's ship as it continued to shrink until it was just a dot on the horizon, she grinned as she could almost taste how having her magic would feel when she gets it back.

'This all ends at Mount Aris, for both the Princess… And Sabre.'

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the movie arc will be over in another 4 or so chapters. I want to point out that since I'll have less time to write during the week, the chapters during the week will be 1100-1200 words. Next chapter will be Tempest closing in on Twi and Sabre and her readying themselves for their final fight in the story. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Calm before the Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Tempest's fleet, 1 hour from Mount Aris)

Sabre ducked into the lower levels of the airship he landed on, he could sense Tempest on her command ship simply by the raw magic she gave off without her horn, he felt sincerely sorry for what had happened to the Unicorn and yet she treated Sabre's words like knives trying to claw at her armor.

'I guess I can't blame her, she has the signs of someone who relied on no one but herself and plus I'm guessing she does honestly believe that no one cares about her without her horn…'

Sabre thought as he peeked through one of the gun ports on the airship, Sabre could see Tempest at the wheel of her airship, he thought back to how he could stop the Storm King and his invasion.

'If I can get through to Tempest, she might stop and turn against the Storm King…. But then there's Whirlwind, that oaf seems to only want to serve in the Storm King's army to fight and destroy, he'd take the magic from Twilight even if Tempest won't…. Plus, I have to also worry about reversing that stone magic that Tempest used against the princesses… And that magic isn't something I've ever seen before, I don't think anyone has.'

Sabre thought as he darted back into the shadows just as 2 Storm Creatures walked down the steps into the lower level of the airship and began to start organizing things and checking the weapons on the airship.

"One more hour until we reach Mount Aris, Commander Tempest wants all ships to be ready for when we arrive."

One of the Storm Creatures stated, neither noticing the glowing red eye lenses of Sabre's helmet as they finished their check list and walked upstairs as Sabre stepped out of the shadows.

"One hour then, this will come to an end one way or another."

Sabre whispered as he moved a crate of supplies to the side before making sure he would be hidden and passing out, he wanted to be rested and ready for when he reached the mountain.

(Tempest's airship _Stormfront._ )

Tempest tilted the wheel of her airship, making sure it was going in the right direction before motioning for one of her Storm Creature soldiers to take the wheel as Grubber continued to munch away at an apple he had dug out of the cargo hold.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

Tempest asked as Grubber smiled sheepishly in response.

"Sorry, boss, it's just that this is taking a while and it's just, I eat when I'm nervous."

Grubber responded as Tempest walked past him as the small hedgehog like creature followed the Unicorn as she looked over the rest of the ships in the fleet and frowned.

"What's wrong, boss? That Knight guy's words bugging you?"

Grubber asked as Tempest's eyes widened, she didn't think Grubber would have guess her dilemma as she turned to look at him, aqua eyes half closed.

"Somewhat, I also haven't seen him since we escaped Captain Celaeno's ship 30 minutes ago, Grubber."

Tempest said, sounding tired and drained, she couldn't get Sabre's words from the airship battle out of her head.

'I pity you, you think no one cares about you, that getting your magic back is going to fix your life.'

She remembered that, she didn't think Sabre was lying with those words.

'No, to you, he's using you tempest!'

She remembered that as well, the Storm King had never taken part in the invasion of Cantorlot, Tempest and Whirlwind led the armada.

She also remembered the Storm King warning her in a voice that sounded like a threat if she failed, she half thought Sabre was telling the truth about the Storm King lying to her, half of her still thought it was a lie.

She nearly froze up as she thought about the final words he said.

'I believe in you, and I want to be your friend.'

Tempest nearly dropped over as she repeated the words in her head.

Sabre wanted to be her friend despite everything he'd seen as he followed her around to try and stop her, she didn't know if he was serious or joking but the words still bothered her.

"Grubber, take the wheel, I'll be on the lower level, tell me when we get to Mt. Aris."

Tempest ordered as Grubber nodded and walked over to where the Storm Creatures were steering the ship as Tempest walked down the stairs into the cargo bay of her airship.

"Why would he try and reach out like that? He must be insane, I took over Cantorlot, turned 3 of the Princesses to stone, and have been trying to steal their magic to give to the Storm King, and he wants to be friends!? It just doesn't make sense, there's no real reason why he would try that, is there?"

Tempest asked herself, pacing as she also thought about her deal.

'That Princess won't be able to run when we get to Mount Aris, the fleet will block her and I'll personally be there to trap her…. But, what about Whirlwind? Did he get sent as well to capture her? He was at Klugestown when I showed up, is Sabre really telling the truth about my deal with the Storm King? I don't know…. But what I do know is this all ends at Mt. Aris, Sabre no doubt has found a way to follow us, Twilight is headed to Mt. Aris…. Everything will end there….'

Sabre thought as Grubber opened the hatch of the airship and poked his head inside.

"Boss, we're be at Mt. Aris soon, you want to come up and prepare for when we get there?"

Grubber asked as Tempest spun sharply on her heel to look at the small hedgehog soldier.

"Yes, I'll be up in a few minutes, Grubber."

Tempest responded as Grubber nodded before turning.

"Oh, almost forgot, Whirlwind is going as well, boss really wants that magic, eh, Commander?"

Grubber said, nervously chuckling before seeing Tempest's look and closing the hatch.

'He's sending Whirlwind? Then maybe Sabre is right, but I'm not letting him capture Princess Twilight first, that is the only way I can get my magic back…. Then I guess everything really will end when we get there.'

Tempest thought before she climbed to the upper level of the ship to steer it the rest of the way.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, two things, one, next chapter will be 1100 words due to less time, and 2, next chapter will be the final battle between Tempest and Sabre. It will be shorter due to how I want the chapter to go and lack of time, the Sly Cooper story I'm working on will be out by Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Down and out

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Mt. Aris. 5 minutes after Tempest's arrival.)

"Give her to me, Whirlwind, the Storm King made me a deal, not you."

Tempest said, advancing with her platoon of Storm Creatures on Whirlwind as he lifted a cage with Twilight within it over his head.

"Her little pony friends abandoned her, just like yours did…. And master said that he didn't trust you to handle mission."

Whirlwind said as he chuckled before a rock slammed into him as Tempest turned to see Sabre behind her, his eyes glowing along with his horn as he gently lowered Twilight's cage to the ground.

"He clearly has poor taste in lieutenants then, Whirlwind..."

Sabre hissed before meeting Tempest's eyes.

"Tempest…. I'm not here to fight you, it isn't too late to help us stop the Storm King."

Sabre stated as Tempest turned and tossed a punch at him as Sabre caught it.

"You're not evil, I've fought evil people, your angry."

Sabre said as he pushed her away as she kicked at him only for Sabre to duck it before tossing her at her Storm Creatures before Whirlwind slammed him into a tree on the mountainside, splintering it as he laughed.

"It's really funny how your becoming so weak over one little Unicorn, in fact, I find it funny how you even think that you can stop the Storm King."

Whirlwind chuckled before punching Sabre, injuring him as Sabre headbutted the massive Storm Creature before summoning his magic into a blast of flame that knocked him down the hill with a hiss of pain.

"You interrupted…. My talk… With Tempest."

Sabre gasped as he felt his stomach, feeling the pain of the punch despite the segmented armor protecting him as Tempest looked at him with anger… And a hint of concern as he leapt in front of Twilight's cage and ducked a bolt of lightning from Tempest's shattered horn.

"I am not going to fight you, Tempest, I wasn't lying before on the airship, I can relate to feeling like an outcast!"

Sabre stated as Tempest lunged at the cage, shaking it as she looked at Twilight before looking at Sabre.

"The magic of the princesses' is the only way to restore my magic, the Storm King promised to do that!"

Tempest hissed as she continued to throw punched as Sabre knocked them to the side or dodged them as he looked the Unicorn in the eye.

"And what do you think the Storm King will do with the magic of 4 Alicorns, Tempest? You really think with that much magic he'll care about giving some to you? The only thing he wants with Alicorn magic is to use it to conquer Equestria! I'm telling you the truth, you're a pawn to him, Tempest, that's all he thinks of you as!"

"Shut it!"

Tempest hissed as she kicked at him only for Sabre to lift her into the air with a levitation spell as he looked her in the eye.

"I know why your angry now, your jealous of Twilight, you think she doesn't deserve to be a princess with friends and all that, right?"

Sabre asked as Twilight looked at the struggling Tempest.

"Tempest, is that it?"

Twilight asked as Tempest looked at both ponies with rage.

"Yes, that's it, I hoped for friendship like you at one point, but I found it stupid and foolish when my so called 'friends', Glitter Drops and Spring rain left me."

Tempest hissed as Sabre shook his head.

"You had pony friends?"

Twilight asked as Sabre's helmet slid back to show his face.

"Yes, fillies don't start out like this, but they don't want to stay friends with someone with a smashed horn like this, even if they're in the forest when a Ursa Minor shows up… Just like I told Sabre."

Tempest stated, turning to look at Sabre, Grubber held the Storm Creatures back but no one noticed Whirlwind get up and growl in anger. Tempest hung her head low as Sabre lowered her to the ground.

"My 'friends' didn't care about me after that, I was useless, unwanted, nothing!"

Tempest hissed at Twilight as Sabre looked at Twilight.

"I'll handle her, your majesty…. Where's the rest of the Mane Six?"

Sabre asked as Twilight was silent and looked at the ground before Sabre turned to Tempest.

"I know what it's like to be alone, my parents wouldn't let me have friends, they cared only about making me look like a trophy, like I was something to be waved around. The only 'friends' they let me be with were spoiled, rotten, arrogant foals and fillies of ponies my parents knew…."

Sabre said as he walked towards Tempest who was silent as he spoke up again, Tempest's eyes widened as she saw Whirlwind marching towards them, angry and fists clenched

"So, I may not know all about friendship like Twilight here does…. But I know I want to be your friend, Tempest."

Sabre said as Twilight turned and gasped, Sabre reached his hoof towards Tempest.

"Sabre, look out!"

Tempest and Twilight yelled as Whirlwind slammed a fist into Sabre, slamming him into the cage as he slumped to the floor, he looked at Twilight long enough to speak.

"I'm sorry…. I couldn't save you or… Equestria, your highness…."

Sabre said before falling to the ground as Tempest ran over.

"Ha, ha, he's still alive, as he will be just long enough to see your kingdom bow to the might of the Storm King!"

Whirlwind roared as he grabbed Sabre before he marched toward his airship past Grubber and the other Storm Creatures as Tempest was speechless.

"See you back at Equestria, broken horn pony!"

Whirlwind laughed as he climbed aboard his airship and left.

"Boss?"

Tempest felt genuine sadness but she buried it under a cloak of anger as she marched past Grubber and her Storm Creatures to her airship, Grubber saw her wipe a tear away as she climbed onboard.

"We're done here, Grubber, let's just take the Princess back to the Storm King…"

Tempest said as two of her Storm Creatures carried the cage onboard.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he, Tempest? That's why Whirlwind took him and not me, right?"

Twilight asked as Tempest tried to summon the venom for an insult but found herself unable to as she simply motioned for her soldiers to put Twilight in the cargo hold as she looked away in silence.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I know this fight was short and all and I know Tempest wasn't her ruthless, snarky, sarcastic self, but I wanted it to be more emotion filled and I think at this part of the story Tempest is just drained from all she's been through. She will be back to her regular self in a chapter or two, I like her personality the way it is, next chapter will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The Shadow of Truth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1350- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Castle, Throne Room)

"Oh, this is going to be good, I hope, all of Equestria or whatever is ready for this!"

The Storm King laughed as his Storm Creatures walked into the room, the statues of the defeated princess stood at the side of the room as he laughed.

"Sir."

The Storm Creatures said as the Storm King danced around the room, waving his staff around before stopping in front of his soldiers.

"Boys, it's good to see you, where's the last Princess and Commander Tempest?'

The King asked as the Storm Creatures nervously looked at each other before one spoke up.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Sire."

(Cantorlot Royal Wing)

Tempest looked at Sabre, the unicorn looked like he had fought a Hydra and lost from the amount of injuries Whirlwind had inflicted on him, he was also chained from the ceiling with shackles, forcing Tempest to look up to see him. Sabre still gave her a smile.

"Why are you still happy, you know what happened…. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Sabre."

Tempest said, muttering the last bit under her breath as Sabre grinned at her and Grubber.

"I… Know…. Your do…. The right thing, you're a good person… Tempest… And I still believe in being your friend… And in you."

Sabre muttered as Tempest blinked before walking away while summoning all the coldness she had, Sabre could still see a spark of worry in her eyes.

"Grubber, make sure nothing more happens to him, I want to question him myself when I get back."

Tempest hissed as she closed the door behind her, summoning a smile when she realized that her deal was coming to its end, Sabre looked at Grubber with one eye as the other was still sore from Whirlwind's punch at Mt. Aris.

"Sorry it had to happen this way, man, you seem like a cool guy… And I think you got the boss to show a bit of heart, cool."

Grubber said as Sabre smiled at him.

"How about a deal, Grubber?"

Sabre asked as Grubber's eyes widened.

"I can't let you go, the boss with zap me or something! I just wish she saw me as her sidekick, she looked at you differently, I just wish she looked at me like a friend."

Grubber said, kicking some dust as Sabre smiled.

"How about you tell me about Tempest's past and I'll tell you about mine? It might help with her…. If she happens to make it through the bad part of this."

Sabre said as Grubber nodded.

"You got a deal! Wait…. What bad part?"

Grubber asked as Sabre looked the small hedgehog like creature in the eye before speaking up again.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but I'll ask you this…. What do you think the Storm King will really do with all that power he has? Fix Tempest's horn? Or try to rule the world?"

Sabre asked as Grubber's eyes widened.

"You mean he's going to-…."

Grubber started to say as Sabre nodded.

"Yes, but we have a few minutes before I put the plan I thought of into action…. So please, tell me about Tempest before it happens and I'll tell you about me when this is over."

Sabre said as Grubber nodded.

(Cantorlot Castle, Throne Room)

Tempest walked in with the captured ponies wheeling Twilight's cage into the room as the Storm King watched from the throne, Twilight looked over to see Tempest's icy expression as it turned into a smile, she guessed Tempest was still a bit shaken up.

"Good thing the princesses are in stone, right? That way they can't see that you failed utterly."

Tempest sneered as Twilight looked at her with sadness.

"Tempest, don't do this! Don't give him my-…"

Twilight started to say as Tempest looked at her with glee.

"Your magic? Great idea, it's so thoughtful of you to do that, did you really think you'd keep it all to yourself? It's time to share it."

Tempest said as she looked out the window.

"I'm going to enjoy showing everypony what I can do!"

Tempest said with glee as her horn sparked as the Storm King laughed.

"Oooh, fascinating!"

The Storm King bellowed with laughter before continuing his joke.

"Tell me, sparky, what can you do, hmm!? Light a little candle with that little sparkler of yours?"

The Storm King laughed as Tempest bowed her head in embarrassment, Twilight felt even more bad for Tempest and decided to appeal to her softer side she had seen when she fought with Sabre.

"Please, Tempest, I know there's good in you, remember what Sabre sa-…."

Twilight started to say before Tempest snorted in anger before elbowing the cage so hard the Twilight jumped in fear and fell to the back of the cage, Tempest walked up to Twilight, neither noticed Whirlwind chuckle from behind the door, having heard everything after Twilight entered.

"Shut… Up…"

Tempest growled, Twilight could see a glimpse of remorse and sorrow before the icy ruthlessness that Twilight had seen at the start of this whole fiasco took control of the unicorn once more.

"Why is she still moving!?"

The Storm King bellowed, finally snapping out of his laughter as Tempest composed herself and turned to face the King.

"She and her friends put up a bit of a fight. But she's alone now, she won't be an issue, sire."

Tempest said as Whirlwind laughed and entered the room.

"It's because she's growling soft, your majesty!"

The massive Storm Creature laughed as the Storm King lumbered across the room, ignoring his other lieutenant and looking at the beautiful stain glassed windows and tapestries.

"Speaking of issues, I think this place is too… Nice! I don't like nice, I don't like cute and nice; I never did like cute and nice, it clashes with my whole, big, bad, evil, powerful-bad guy thing, doesn't it!? So, deliver the punchline, Tempest, because you have to be joking!"

The Storm King yelled as he slammed his staff on the ground, draining the magic out of Luna, Cadence and Celstria as Twilight watched in horror as her horn glowed as the magic in her horn poured out and into the staff the Storm King was holding.

It was fully charged.

"Whoa, let's start this party!"

The Storm King chuckled as Whirlwind walked next to the King as the King laughed a bit more.

"Hey, I should trademark that."

The King laughed as he sent a bolt of lightning at the wall, shattering it as debris rained down and into the room and Twilight's cage as she looked in shock at the destruction of the royal castle.

"Not bad, actually, its top notch, what else does it do?!"

The Storm King said as Tempest meekly walked towards the warlord before speaking.

"Your excellency, you promised to restore my horn and make my magic strong once mo-…"

Tempest started to say as Whirlwind and the Storm King ignored her.

"Your joking!"

The Storm King yelled, waving his staff with reckless energy as Whirlwind watched.

"I can move the sun!? Wow, the moon too!?"

The Storm King asked as he moved the sun and moon with his staff, creating a hyper fast cycle of night and day.

"Day, night, day, night, day, night, blah, blah, beo, blah!"

The Storm King chuckled as Tempest stamped her hoof in annoyance.

"Your highness."

Tempest said once more as she began to grow more annoyed and impatient as she shot a bolt of lightning at one of the tapestries with her magic, scorching it as the Storm King blinked.

"Calm down, sparky, you're going to hurt yourself!"

The Storm King said as Tempest composed herself and bowed.

"Yes, yes, your as powerful as I promised sire, now restore my magic and I'll agree to serve you."

Tempest said, bowing her forelegs to the ground and closing her eyes.

Only to be greeted by laughter by the Storm King and Whirlwind.

"About that, _Commander_ …."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, Sabre and Tempest are in trouble and the Storm King has the power to take over Equestria. I want to point out I won't be showing the movie fate of the Storm King but my own. Next chapter will be Sabre and Tempest teaming up to stop the Storm King. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: There is still 3-4 chapters left in the movie arc and the romance will start 4-5 chapters after the movie.**


	14. Braving the Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1250- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot Castle, dungeons.)

"So, then she and me came back from the Hippogriff mission and then we get sent here, cool story, huh?"

Grubber said as Sabre nodded, his horn glowing as his wounds healed as Sabre and Grubber looked up at the ceiling as booming laughter could be heard above them.

"What's the boss laughing so much about? He heard a good joke from that princess or something?"

Grubber asked as Sabre shook his head.

"No, the joke their laughing about is Tempest getting her magic back… Now's the time for explaining my plan."

Sabre said as Grubber's eyes widened as he turned to see the Unicorn looking at him with a face he'd normally see Tempest make.

"Why should I trust you? You've stepped on our jobs the whole time."

Grubber said as Sabre looked the small hedgehog in the eyes.

"Because if the Storm King has that much magic, he'll use it to level the entire kingdom…. And I'm not going to let him hurt Tempest or someone like you, now, will you listen to my plan?"

Sabre asked as Grubber pondered this for a moment.

(Cantorlot Throne room.)

"I'm sorry, what!?"

Tempest asked as the Storm King laughed before crossing over to the other side of the room as they heard the Storm King's personal Storm Creatures retreating or surrendering, Whirlwind raced over to the balcony in anger.

"Those blasted Ponies and their breaking into the castle, master! How is this possible, they were left at Mt. Aris!"

Whirlwind hissed as Twilight looked up from her cage with hope.

"It's, it's the magic of fri-…"

Twilight started to say as the Storm King rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs towards her.

"Yeah, yeah!"

The Storm King chuckled as he dropped his voice to a sickly-sweet tone and scooped up Twilight and Tempest into his arms in a hug that disgusted both ponies.

"Friendship! And flowers, and hugs and, ponies and… Bleeeehhhh!"

The King hissed as he straightened up, a ruthless look in his eyes as he turned towards the window.

"I'm so over this cute-pony thing! Your friends aren't going to do squat when they get here! THIS ENDS NOW!"

The Storm King hissed as he raised his staff towards the sky, drawing in darkening storm clouds as wind began to pick up and transform the air into a tornado the size of a small city.

Tempest looked and saw Whirlwind and the Storm King chuckle an evil laugh that rang in her ears.

"Now we're talking! Now I truly am the Storm King! High five-Whirlwind!"

The Storm King crackled like a manic as Tempest forced herself to her feet.

"I got you your magic, you promised me my horn and magic back now!"

Tempest hissed, she was tired of waiting and the Storm King's insanity, she wanted her reward now! The Storm King and Whirlwind laughed as the King pushed past her.

"You hear that, Whirlwind?! She thinks anyone cares about her dinky little Unicorn horn!"

The Storm King laughed as Tempest's eyes began to tear up.

"We had a deal…"

Tempest said, shrinking away as the Storm King chuckled.

"I used you, it's kind of what I do!"

The King said before firing a bolt of lightning at Tempest, knocking her through the stain glass portrait of Celstria and Luna.

"Besides, you were too soft, you asked too many questions, Whirlwind was always my second in command, you only made getting the magic easier!"

The Storm King boomed with glee as his broad chest bounced with laughter as he turned to Whirlwind as Tempest clutched the ledge she hit with all her strength.

"Finish off her and her little friend, I've got a city to destroy and a bunch of happy ponies to crush."

The Storm King laughed before raising his staff and beginning to direct the storm as he leapt up to one of the spires.

(Cantorlot Castle, Dungeons)

Grubber watched as Sabre cut his chains away with his swords as he fell and landed in front of him before summoning his armor and placing his helmet on his head as the armor covered his entire face.

"Why didn't you just do all that stuff when Whirlwind tied you up?"

Grubber asked as Sabre burned the doors with his magic and scooped Grubber onto his back before galloping through the castle towards the throne room.

"Because, a, I wanted to talk to you and think up a plan, b and c? I wanted Tempest to see that she was being used, something I hate myself for letting happening and c was because I needed to buy time for Capper, Celaeno and all that to catch up!"

Sabre said as Grubber held onto Sabre's armored back as he galloped towards the throne room, taking paths that Grubber doubted even the princesses knew about.

"So, what's the plan?"

Grubber asked as Sabre turned a corner and saw the throne room at the other end of the long hall as he used his levitation spell to throw the Storm Creatures lining the hallway to the side as he galloped past them.

"First, we free Tempest, then we stop Whirlwind…. Twilight can stop the Storm King, it's kind of a cake walk for her."

Sabre said as Grubber nodded

(Cantorlot Castle, Throne room.)

Tempest was ready to cry, Sabre was right, she had been used and tossed away like trash, half of her believed she deserved to meet her end for all her crimes, the other half cried and wished she gave up. Sabre wanted to be her friend and now she'd never have any chance to have a friend.

"Poor little Tempest, I'd feel bad about this… If I didn't enjoy it, goodnight, broken horn!"

Whirlwind said, raising a piece of debris before the throne room doors exploded in a fiery explosion as Tempest saw Whirlwind turn before a fiery blast of magic slammed him into the ceiling shattering it.

"I'm not one to mock or anything, but why are you hanging around, Tempest?"

Tempest heard as she looked up to see Sabre emerging from the smoke and extend his hoof as she leapt and grabbed it as he pulled her into the throne room before she hugged him.

"Sabre, you were right, he used me, I'm sorry for-…."

Tempest stated to say as Sabre cut her off by patting her head as his helmet slid open to show the smiling Unicorn.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you didn't fall to your death."

Sabre weakly joked as they turned as a growl caused them to turn their heads towards a pile of debris as Whirlwind smashed his way out, scorched but alive.

"Good, both of you, it makes destroying you that much easier!"

Whirlwind hissed in glee as Sabre and Tempest shared a look.

"Ready to do a good guy thing and stop this idiot?"

Sabre asked as Tempest cracked her hooves with glee.

"Oh, with pleasure, bring it, Whirlwind."

Tempest said as Sabre's mask slammed shut over his face.

 **Author notes**

 **And the final battle is about to begin! I want to point something out, if I used the movie events, it would spoil Tempest's role in the movie and what happens to the Storm King, this will be the final battle of the movie ark and the chapter after this one will be the epilogue for the movie ark, next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Ending the Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1120- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Castle, Throne Room)

Whirlwind slammed into the throne before Tempest leapt off Sabre's back and brought down her hoof in another kick as Sabre slammed the massive Storm Creature into the wall with his magic.

"Had enough, idiot?"

Sabre asked as Tempest flipped off Whirlwind's head before skidding to a stop next to Sabre, Sabre stared at the tornado whipping around the castle.

The Mane Six had arrived and Pinkie's 'entrance' was able to knock the Staff of Sacanas out of the Storm King's grasp and into one of the throne room windows, cracking it as he and Twilight fought for the staff.

Sabre and Tempest were now fighting to defeat Whirlwind and stop him from helping the Storm King retrieve his staff.

'Why is nothing in Equestria ever easy?'

Sabre asked himself as he ducked a mace swing from Whirlwind as the Storm Lieutenant kicked him back before Tempest slammed him into the wall, cracking it with a lightning blast from her horn.

"You're not getting that staff, you and the Storm King are going to lose just like Tirek, Sombra, Discord and all the others that tried to take over Equestria have, Whirlwind!"

Sabre hissed as his swords blocked a mace swing before Sabre knocked Whirlwind off his feet with a slash to his feet before Whirlwind punched him into one of the throne room's stained-glass windows, shattering it as Sabre fell to the ground in a shower of glass.

"The Storm King hasn't been defeated since he started his conquest, we will take Equestria and its magic just like every other kingdom… Or it will be burned to the ground!"

Whirlwind laughed as Sabre growled and leapt at the Storm King Lieutenant only to be knocked back by a swing from his mace as Tempest flipped over the mace and headbutted Whirlwind into the steps to the throne, cracking the stone under him as he growled in anger and began to swing at Sabre and Tempest.

Sabre leapt back, barely avoiding the swings as he kicked Whirlwind towards the window as Whirlwind shrugged it off as it was simply a bug bite.

"How tough is this guy, my hits aren't doing anything to him!"

Sabre said as Whirlwind chucked a massive piece of stone debris at the two Unicorns as Tempest shattered it with a blast from her horn as she panted in exhaustion from the effort of fighting as Sabre panted as well.

"We need another plan, brute force isn't going to stop Whirlwind, it's just going to tick him off even more."

Tempest put in as Sabre nodded before leaning in to whisper something to Tempest, causing her eyes to widen before she smirked as Whirlwind pulled himself inside the castle.

"When I'm done with both of you, I'm going to toss you both into this storm!"

Whirlwind growled as Tempest and Sabre stood next to each other as Sabre grinned before cracking his neck.

"Oh, someone is going into the storm, but it isn't going to be us, Whirlwind!"

Sabre said as he leapt at the massive Storm Creature as he slammed his maces into the ground as Sabre leapt over them and slashed at the weapons with his swords, causing Whirlwind to stumble back as Tempest leapt off Sabre's back and flip kicked him backwards.

Whirlwind stumbled towards the tornado as his maces slipped out his hand and were sucked into the vortex as Sabre blasted Whirlwind with a bolt of fiery magic, causing him to stumble further towards the tornado as he swung several punches at the two Unicorns as they ducked them.

Whirlwind's strength was being weakened as he fought for a grip in the winds of the tornado as Sabre and Tempest looked at him.

"You want to know something Whirlwind? It's an age old saying that a person would find in any story book and its simplicity is going to blow you away: Bad guys never win!"

Sabre yelled before he rushed at Whirlwind and leapt off his arm as he swung at Sabre before Sabre headbutted him, causing him to lose his grip as the tornado pulled him in.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me, horn pony!"

Whirlwind growled as he reached out and grabbed Tempest, just before his grip weakened as the tornado sucked him in.

"TEMPEST!"

Sabre screamed as he ran at the Unicorn as she was sucked towards the tornado, Sabre leapt off the throne and grabbed her with one hoof as his other front hoof grabbed the armrest of the throne, anchoring them in place as Grubber ran over before the whipping winds caused him to dive for cover.

"Sabre, let go, you're be sucked in as well!"

Tempest shouted as the Unicorn shook his head.

"I'd rather go down with you then let you go, Tempest you're the first friend I've made, Tempest, and I'm not going to lose you!"

Sabre shouted as Tempest's eyes widened as Sabre dug his hooves into the throne as the winds continued to rip at the two Unicorns, weakening Sabre's grip before the winds died away as Sabre and Tempest crashed to the ground, causing both to look around in confusion.

"What happened, I thought the Storm King's staff was-…."

Sabre started to say as he looked up to see Twilight flying down, staff in hand her friends glowing as she lowered them to the ground.

"It was, before I managed to knock him and Whirlwind onto their flagship, we've won, Sabre."

Twilight softly said as Sabre turned to see half of the Storm Fleet retreating and the other half beginning to head towards the castle.

"Why is half of the armada staying?"

Sabre asked as 2 Storm Creatures opened the throne room door and walked in as Tempest look at them.

"They're my half of the fleet… And I'm guessing after what happened with the Storm King attacking everything with the tornado, their sticking with me… I am their commander after all…."

Tempest said as Grubber blinked before clapping his hands together.

"Well, now we have to rebuild… And get the princesses out of their statues."

Sabre said as Twilight shook her head, waving the staff in her hands.

"No, I'll get them out, it's the least I can do after all this."

Twilight said as she looked at Sabre and Tempest as the two Unicorns as a smile graced her face.

"I see you two made a new friend."

Twilight said as Tempest smiled before nudging Sabre.

"Maybe we should handle introductions differently for now, I'm Tempest Shadow, and this is my best friend Sabre Strike.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter will be the epilogue for the Movie arc, if anyone wants to know why the fight was shorter, I am not the best at fights like this, plus Sabre and Tempest had an advantage with Whirlwind's lack of speed and all that, next chapter will end the movie arc and will begin the arc where Sabre and Tempest create their own version of the Mane Six. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, _Stormfront_ command deck.)

"Hey."

Sabre said as Tempest turned, over a dozen Sky Skiffs and Airships belonging to her fleet clouded the skies as fireworks could be seen being launched from the ground below by Ponies enjoying the Friendship Festival.

Tempest could also see Sabre was no longer wearing his armor and instead wore the hoodie she'd seen him wearing before the invasion had started.

"Hey. I thought you'd be down with the others, the Friendship Festival needs its soldiers and all that."

Tempest said as Sabre laughed and walked over to the railing and leaned on it.

"Eh, I'd thought I'd let the Royal Guards earn their pay and all that, I did tell you I'm not a party person…. Besides, Princess Celstria wants to talk to us following what went down when you arrived, said it changes the whole kingdom."

Sabre said as Tempest bowed her head as Sabre chuckled.

"You're not in trouble, Tempest, she wants to talk about the kingdom militarily, plus, you made an impression on her… Not many Unicorns can defeat three Alicorns in under a minute you know."

Sabre said as Tempest nodded and leaned against the railing as Grubber and a few Storm Creatures loyal to her moved the cargo they were holding below deck.

"Is the Storm Fleet still accepting you as it's commander? I mean, they did belong to the Storm King and Whirlwind before they…. You know, betrayed you."

Sabre asked as Tempest smirked before turning to look at her new friend.

"Considering he tried to kill everyone with that 'Tornado Storm' spell or whatever, they picked to side with me, half the armada has accepted me as their leader… I'd be lying if I said having that much military power doesn't sound awesome."

Tempest replied as Sabre chucked and rolled his eyes as a firework went off in front of them, causing them to squint before Sabre spoke up.

"Celstria promoted me to Colonel because of the invasion, said she'd explain bumping me up a few ranks when we go to meet her again, I never could understand her, though."

Sabre said as Tempest's eyes widened, part of her started to wonder if Sabre was just using her for his own gain.

His next sentence doused that fire almost immediately after she thought it up.

"I'll ask her about the promotion later, it doesn't really bug me, I'm just glad a got a friend like you out of this whole mess… Gives me someone to talk to at least."

Sabre said as Tempest smiled and nudged Sabre as he nudged her back.

"You really think I'm just using you like the Storm King did, don't you? Being a Colonel isn't a big deal for me, Tempest, just means I can command more soldiers and have more paperwork to fill out and all that, it isn't something I'd be cheering from here to the Crystal Empire. Getting a friend like you is weird, I don't know friendship like Twilight does… Do you?"

Sabre asked as Tempest thought back to her days as Fizzlepop Berrytwist, the name she had before she'd ran away from home, the name her two childhood friends, Spring Rain and Glitter Drops had known her by, she had forsaken friendship after running away.

She'd thought her friends had abandoned them, so she abandoned the notion of friendship.

"No, I used to have 2 friends but I haven't seen them since I ran away from home… Sabre, thanks for not giving up on me near the end of all this, I really am glad the Storm King didn't win… But how did you know the Storm King wasn't going to give me my magic back near the end of all this in the first place?

Tempest asked as Sabre turned his head to look at her before answering.

"You ever heard of Tirek, the big Minotaur guy who tried to steal all the magic in Equestria few years ago?"

Sabre asked as Tempest nodded before Tempest nodded before Sabre spoke up again.

"He reminded me of the Storm King, all he wanted was magic and when he got his hands on it, he didn't think twice about betraying the people who helped him get it, you're a skilled Unicorn, Tempest, losing your horn isn't the end of the world… I think your new look with the whole broken horn and scar and armor and all that is pretty cool… Besides, Celstria and the others can easily slap together something to make your horn work…. Hopefully."

Sabre said, adding the last part under his breath as Grubber dusted himself off before hopping on the railing.

"So, when do we get to speak to your boss, Sab?"

Grubber asked as Sabre smirked at how casual the Hedgehog like creature spoke about Equestria's ruler.

"In 2 days in the morning…. Speaking of which… Where are you two going to sleep? Does any of your ships happen to have beds?"

Sabre asked as Tempest and Sabre looked at each other before Tempest nervously smiled.

"Yes, but right now, no, I do not, the ship's cabin isn't as comfy as say, a nice bed…."

Tempest said as Sabre rubbed his chin.

"How about you guys stay with me?"

Sabre asked as Tempest blushed before Sabre realized his mistake and waved his hooves in front of his face while blushing.

"Not like that, not like that! I meant, my home has guest rooms you can use, besides, it's been years since you've came back to Equestria from what I heard, what do you say?"

Sabre asked as Tempest looked away before nodding and smiling.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this concludes the movie arc of the Story, next chapter will contain the start of the 'Equestrian Elite' arc, Sabre and Tempest will be starting their own version of the Mane Six. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Fitting in with the Shadow Knight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Sabre's house)

"Ugh, how much farther do we have to walk, I'm exhausted!"

Grubber groaned as Sabre, Tempest and Grubber stopped in front of a house, Tempest's mouth nearly dropped when she saw the home was 3 floors tall and painted midnight blue as Sabre opened the door with his magic.

"Please, make yourselves at home, guys."

Sabre said as Grubber and Tempest gasped, the house looked like it was made from gold and oak wood, Sabre saw their reactions and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um…. Before you say anything, Shadow Knights get a rather large number of bits to spend… I'll explain how I afforded all this later down the road... Make yourselves at home?"

Sabre replied, chucking nervously as he walked up the staircase and vanished into the upper 2 floors of the house as Tempest and Grubber began to walk down a staircase as Grubber slid down the railing.

"Geez, Colonel is loaded! where'd he get the money for this? Wonder if we could be Shadow Warriors or whatever they are."

Grubber asked as he and Tempest took a seat on the couch at the bottom of the stairs as Tempest looked at her damaged horn in the mirror.

"Shadow Knights, and most people from Cantorlot are rich, Grubber… Sabre just doesn't act as arrogantly as the ponies I remember living in Cantorlot when I lived here as a Filly."

Tempest said as she turned to hear someone clearing her throat as he walked down the stairs towards the two former Storm Soldiers.

"Not everyone in Cantorlot is an arrogant, bit pinching, egocentric jerk, Tempest, some of my friends in the RGC and ERA."

Sabre said as Tempest tilted her head in confusion as Sabre sat down on a couch across from them.

"Um, the RGC, ERA?"

Tempest asked as Sabre smacked a hoof to his face before rubbing his temple with his other hoof.

"Sorry, the RGC is the royal guard corps, its led by Captain, now Prince, Shining Armor… Although I question how their still around given their track record with defending Equestria and the Princesses… The ERA stands for the 'Equestrian Royal Army', something Celstria wanted to talk to us about in a few moons… That and your part of the Storm Fleet, I mean, you do have enough muscle and firepower to level an entire Kingdom still."

Sabre said as Tempest hung her head as Sabre chuckled.

"Temp, no one is going to throw you in jail, all the citizens are just worried… Me? I think you're like a Princess, you have all that power and rule over so much… Even if your ruling over a small air fleet and have a few dozen personal soldiers and all that, but you know, potato, tomato and all that."

Sabre said as Tempest nodded as Grubber wondered away to eat something as Tempest rolled her eyes.

"At least something came out of this mess, Equestria is stronger now… I just hope people don't look at me like I'm some kind of monster."

Tempest said as Sabre rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hoof.

"Please, every government official and arrogant noble is scared of me, I directly serve both Celstria and the government of Cantorlot directly… Did you know theirs about 8 Shadow Knights? 2 are assigned to each princess… It used to be 6 but I'm guessing you can understand why."

Sabre said, motioning outside with his hoof for effect as Grubber walked downstairs with his hands full of food.

"Boss, you have to look at the pantry, this place is loaded with food!"

Grubber said as Tempest's eyes widened as she dived off the couch and tackled the small Hedgehog like soldier.

"Grubber! This is Sabre's house, your taking advantage of him!"

Tempest hissed as Sabre laughed as if he had just heard a funny joke.

"Nah, it's cool, I'll just go get some more food later. Besides, I find Grubber's need to eat every 5 minutes to be funny as anything considering how I've rarely ever seen ANYPONY that hungry… It's funny in a way, besides, he could never eat all the food in this place, its stocked enough to last for months if need be."

Sabre said as Grubber gobbled a piece of cake as he licked up the frosting before giving a fanged smile.

"That a challenge, Colonel?"

Grubber asked as Sabre rolled his hoof in a circle, giving a 'so, so' gesture as he turned to Tempest.

"The Princess isn't going to lock you up for what you've did, she hasn't locked up anyone since… Well, Tirek, Sombra and all them, but that was hundreds if not thousands of years ago…. Just stick with me and…. Act like you did before, your fearless, you took on three of the princesses and won, you shouldn't be scared, Temp!"

Sabre said as Tempest blushed but hid it as Sabre turned and grabbed a book from a shelf before levitating it to his hooves, Tempest couldn't make out the entire title due to one of Sabre's hooves covering the title, but the words 'Daring Do' were visible under the cover.

'Daring Do? Why does that name seem so… Familiar? I'm guessing Sabre is a fan of those books now that I look at it.'

Tempest thought as she looked and saw several of the books with the same name on the shelf as Sabre turned the book over in his hooves.

"Daring Do…. Hmm… That gives me an idea for something."

Sabre said before turning to see a confused Tempest siting there as he turned the book over in his hooves and placed it on a table in front of him.

"Oh, Daring Do is a legendary explorer, I've been reading her books since I was a Foal…. The one book I was reading just gave me an idea… But I need to talk to Celstria about it when we go to speak to her tomorrow."

Sabre said as Tempest nodded.

"That's nice, but can we just talk, I don't feel tired yet and feel like talking a bit more."

Tempest said as Sabre nodded.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I wanted to show that Sabre is…. Ok with money, Tempest is the official commander of her half of the Storm Fleet, meaning she has her own resources and all that. Next chapter will have Sabre and Tempest going to meet Celstria to discuss matters pertaining to the invasion. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Plans and Agendas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal castle.)

"I'm guessing they still don't trust me, Sabre?"

Tempest asked as she and Sabre walked side by side with Grubber standing next to a Sky Skiff with 2 Storm Creatures guarding it.

Both Unicorns wore their armor as they walked surrounded by Royal Guards, Sabre wished they were Royal Army soldiers but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, you're be fine."

Sabre responded as Tempest looked back at her armor as they passed inside and were led to the throne room.

"Remind me again, why am I wearing my armor?"

Tempest asked as Sabre looked at her.

"You're the leader of the Storm Fleet, you should represent yourself the way you are, as a fearless military leader."

Sabre said as the doors behind the duo opened as Sabre bowed and Tempest hesitantly followed suit as Celstria entered before walking up to her throne.

"Sabre, I'm glad to see you're ok after the invasion, Princess Twilight filled me in on the events while I was…. Busy."

Celstria said as Sabre chuckled.

"I tried to warn you about the invasion, I tried to tell you it was too dangerous, but nooooooo, no one listens to the Shadow Knight."

Sabre teased which caused Tempest to laugh as she could feel Sabre and Celstria's eyes on her as Celstria spoke up.

"This is Commander Tempest Shadow, leader of the remnant of the Storm King's fleet that stays in Cantorlot, correct?"

Celstria asked as Sabre nodded.

"You remember her name, yes, she is."

Sabre responded as Celstria stepped down from her throne as she stepped up to Tempest to study her, if Tempest was scared of the Princess, she didn't show it.

"You're not scared, you are a very brave Unicorn, Tempest."

Celstria said as Sabre rose from his one knee bow to face her.

"Of course, Temp isn't scared, she invaded the center of the kingdom, confronted the princesses directly and defeated 3 of the princesses directly, she's as fearless as me, your majesty."

Sabre said as Celstria chuckled and turned to Tempest again.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Commander… Anyways, Sabre, I suppose you read the letter I sent explaining your promotion to Colonel?"

Celstria asked as Sabre nodded and cracked his neck before speaking again.

"If you mean the Shadow Knights joining the Equestrian Royal Army as special forces, which is set to be officially founded in 2 weeks… Then yes, I did read that part of the letter…. Is Tempest to be jailed for her crimes or is this going to be like Discord?"

Sabre asked as Celstria walked in front of the Colonel.

"I'm leaving her in your care, Sabre, most rulers would punish Tempest for what she's done not just to them, but to their subjects… I am not most rulers, anypony can change…. I also read your letter, you want to launch a project called the Equestrian Elite?"

Celstria asked as Sabre nodded as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Yes, considering…. Recent events, I think we need to find other ways then just 'Friendship the problem away'. That, and my recent promotion to Colonel, as well as a few other sources, has given me the idea to form a team to deal with outside problems and such problems… Besides, me and Tempest are two of the best soldiers in Equestria, we know how to handle problems that friendship alone cannot solve."

Sabre explained as Celstria walked away, rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"It sounds interesting, have you put together a roster besides you, Tempest, and Grubber?"

The Princess asked as Sabre nodded and rolled out a piece of paper as Celstria levitated it to her face and began to read it.

"Sabre, I'll let you go and recruit these 'Elite', but I want you to report back within a week, there is still much we have to discuss following the Storm King's invasion of Equestria. Am I understood, Colonel?"

Celstria asked as Sabre nodded and turned on his hooves to leave.

"Yeah, I'll send you a progress report in a week, me and Tempest have to go recruit the first 4 members of the team."

Sabre said as Tempest blinked before turning and following her friend out the door as Sabre tucked the copy of the scroll in a satchel at his side.

"Ok, so, now your just recruiting ponies to be soldiers, when did you decide that?"

Tempest asked as she and Sabre walked Past the Royal Guards and to the Sky Skiff as Sabre turned to talk to Tempest.

"You and I both know that people like Sombra, Tirek, The Storm King and bad guys like them can't be reasoned with, so I'm putting together that can deal with stuff like that…. So, do you want to be second in command of the Elite?"

Sabre asked as Tempest nodded and smirked as they stepped onto the Sky Skiff with Grubber and the Storm Creatures as the Skiff lifted into the sky.

"Can I see the list if I'm going to help you lead this team, Sabre?"

Tempest asked as Sabre nodded and handed the scroll to her as she read over it.

"Two of these are Royal Guards… Hiker and Granite?"

Tempest asked as Sabre turned to face her.

"2 of those recruits are Pegsi, the other 2 are Earth Ponies, this team is going to have at least 2 of each type of Pony, I'll explain the rest of the idea when we find Granite and Hiker… Just trust me, Tempest."

Sabre said, smiling as Tempest nodded.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, The Elite are going to be assembled, 1 by 1. Sabre and Tempest are going to fine the first 4 members in the next 2 chapters and more of the Elite in the chapter after that. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Guards and Knights

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Royal Guard Barracks)

"Why are we here again? You're not a Royal Guard, Sabre... Unless they've improved their recruiting standards."

Tempest said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she and Sabre hopped off the Sky Skiff as it flew back towards the Storm Armada hanging over the city.

"The Experts are going to need ponies and others who can handle any task set in front of them, guys like Hiker and Granite fit that bill… Plus I've known those two since I was a Sergeant in the Shadow Knights."

Sabre responded as he waited as a Royal Guard wearing red but shining golden armor walked out, the guard was an Earth Pony with a blue mane, brown fur and purple eyes, he smiled upon seeing Sabre.

"Sabre, it's good to see you, I haven't seen you since the whole incident with the Manticores."

The Earth Pony said as Sabre rolled his eyes and pulled the hood of his jacket from over his head.

"Yeah, I remember saving your sorry flank, Granite. Where's Hiker, I need both of you for something… I'm assuming you know Tempest?"

Sabre asked as the Royal Guard pushed Sabre to the side.

"Sabre, I'll handle her, Sir, you're under arrest fo-…"

Granite started to say before Sabre caught him in midair by his hoof and tossed him down, knocking the Earth Pony over.

"Stand down, Corporal, she's on our side, she was just a tool for the Storm King… And its Colonel now, I got promoted…. Now then, where is Hiker, I need both of you for this team I'm making."

Sabre stated as Granite stood up as Tempest huffed.

"I could have handled him myself, Sabre."

Tempest said as Sabre rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I just really didn't feel like dealing with that considering that a ROYAL GUARD should have better discipline… Anyway, you didn't answer my question, I set letters to both of you, where is Sergeant Hiker?"

Sabre said, turning his head to look at Granite for the last part as Granite looked to the side in embarrassment as Sabre shook his head.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't know about her, as for Hiker? He retired to become a history buff… Well, Royal Guard history buff, I'll go get him for you. Do you want us to meet you at the castle?"

Granite asked as Tempest cleared her throat.

"Meet us on the _Stormfront_ which is my flagship…. I'll have Grubber take you too us, Granite."

Tempest ordered, causing Sabre to laugh as the teenage Royal Guard paled under her gaze.

"Y-Yes Ma'am, I'll round up Hiker and met you up there."

Hiker stuttered out as he retreated inside as Sabre laughed.

"That was funny, I've never seen Granite that scared for a guardsman, nice one, Temp."

Sabre stated as Tempest nodded, blushing a bit at the foreign compliment before she frowned as Sabre pulled the hood of his jacket over his head once more.

"Why is Granite so…. Cowardly?"

Tempest asked as Sabre stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Corporal is a rookie, a by the book Guardsmen…. He's a teen, he isn't as experienced as Hiker or me, anyone with more experience or authority frighten him… Anyway, the next 2 recruits for the Elite are… One is a former Wonderbolt, the other is a-..."

Sabre started to say as Tempest scratched her head with her hoof.

"Wonder what? I think I've heard about that name but I can't place it."

Tempest said as Sabre chuckled.

"Oh, there's going to be some people who I have to show you to, their reactions to that response will be funny as Tartarus… Both of those members are Pegasus, I've told them to meet me at the barracks…. But I'll tell Granite to bring them to the _Stormfront…._ I want to warn you, they might not have the best reactions to you considering the invasion."

Sabre said as Tempest hung her head as Sabre realized his mistake and lifted her head with his hoof.

"NO, NO, NO, I didn't mean it like that, the Storm King used you, Tempest, what you did wasn't your fault, you helped stop the Storm King with me and Princess Twilight, your awesome and you're a hero, don't be sad."

Sabre said as Tempest smiled before blushing as she tore her head away from Sabre's hoof as he backed away, apologizing as a Sky Skiff with Grubber and 3 Storm Creatures flew down and landed besides the Unicorns.

"Anyone call for a lift?"

Grubber asked as Sabre and Tempest looked at each other as both Unicorns climbed onto the Skiff as Grubber took over the controls and lifted the Skiff as it flew up towards the fleet of airships hovering miles above the Royal Cantorlot Castle.

"I still can't believe that the Storm King nearly destroyed the castle a few days ago…. And now it's nearly rebuilt…. I can't say the same for the rest of Cantorlot."

Tempest said breathlessly as Sabre nodded.

"Buildings mean little compared to lives, besides, we got attacked by a powerful military led by an excellent commander, it makes scene Cantorlot fell so easily."

Sabre said as he turned, not noticing Tempest blush for the third time this day as Grubber snickered before Tempest cut him off with a glare as the small skiff docked with the airship and Sabre and Tempest stepped onto _Stormfront_ as Tempest turned to Grubber and the 3 Storm Creatures.

"Go pick up Granite and Hiker, you're know who they are when you see them."

Tempest ordered as Grubber gave a mock salute as one Storm Creature took the controls and flew the skiff down towards the ground as Tempest began to walk away.

"I'll be in my cabin, make yourself at home, Sabre."

Tempest said as she walked away, Sabre blinked as he turned to see the Storm Armada leader walk away as he turned to look at the Storm Creatures crewing the flagship as Sabre sheepishly waved at them.

"I'll just… Be on the lower deck of the ship…"

Sabre said as he walked below deck as the Storm Creatures looked at each other before grunting and going back to work.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter will be on Tuesday, I want to point out not every member of the Experts will be a pony. The next chapter will show Sabre and Tempest recruiting the last pony members of the Experts. Until Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. The Ponies of the Elite

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1190- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, _Stormfront,_ Tempest's Cabin.)

Tempest sat on her bed, thinking about the events of the past few months and on her life as a whole, she also looked around her cabin.

As a commander for the Storm Armada, it was painted in purples and black with a war map of the planet behind her bed, a massive window to gaze out over the city, a queen size bed for Tempest and plenty of room for Tempest and her belongings, banners for the Storm King still hung on the walls as Tempest leaned back in her bed while placing her armor besides her.

'I lost my horn to an Ursa Minor, ran away from home only to get caught up with a monstrous tyrant, agree to help him steal magic to get my horn back, end up bumping into, fighting, then getting chased by the Unicorn who would become my best friend…. Then I became betrayed by those I trusted only to team up with the same Unicorn I tried to kill to stop those Tyrants… Weird how things work out, I'm just glad someone like Sabre who's become kind and caring and sweet and…. SWEET!?'

Tempest thought as she rolled off her bed and blinked, she didn't know what to make of her thoughts at the moment.

She was however, saved from her mental horror by the sounds of voices outside the door as she walked over to the door to hear the sounds of Sabre and others talking on the main deck.

"Your late, Cyclone, both you two and Hiker should have been here five minutes ago. Didn't the Wonderbolt academy or Royal Guard Corps teach you about not being late?"

Sabre asked as Tempest opened the door a bit more to see a pair of Pegasus and a Blue mane, Brown fur, Earth Pony who wore Reddish armor as opposed to Granite, purple eyes looked out from under his full armor.

"You're have to excuse me, Colonel, the Royal Army needed me to do some scouting before they allowed me to come."

The Earth Pony said as Sabre turned to him with wide eyes.

"Your note didn't say you retired from the Royal Guard Corps to enlist in the REA…. And you two, Windblade, I expect you to be late, Cyclone, I don't."

Sabre put in as Tempest opened the door more, she looked at the Pegsi, one was wearing a blue and yellow uniform that covered his entire body with circular goggles resting on his head, the other had a similar uniform but it didn't cover her entire body.

"Yeah well, you picked a… interesting time to start recruiting ponies for whatever you have cooked up, Windblade was uh…."

The Pegasus who Tempest guessed was Cyclone started to say before Sabre shook his head.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the boss girl couldn't handle what I brought to the table!"

Windblade said, waving her hoof around as Cyclone facepalmed.

"I'm guessing you can understand why Windblade talked about 'not being a team player' in her note, Sabre?"

Cyclone asked as Sabre grunted before turning as the door closed.

"So, who built this flying boat anyway, I saw dozens of them on my way up here, it's pretty cool!"

Windblade put in as Sabre rolled his eyes at the former Wonderbolt.

"Your new boss, what did you think my letter meant, Windblade?"

Sabre asked with no small amount of annoyance as Windblade simply shrugged.

"I thought it meant action, adventure, danger and all that… Plus, who's in charge anyway, I see a bunch of big guys and well, us, but I don't see the boss."

Windblade put in as the door swung open as a voice cleared their throat before speaking.

"That would be me and Sabre… And the name is Tempest, COMMANDER Tempest Shadow."

Tempest said as she walked out, decked out in her full armor as Windblade took a few steps back as Tempest walked until she was next to Sabre who smiled before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, she's right, Hiker, Cyclone, I assume you know who Ms. Shadow is…. And who she used to work for before he betrayed her and all that?"

Sabre asked as Windblade's eyes widened before she spoke up.

"That's Tempest!? The same Tempest who tore apart Cantorlot!? I heard you and Sabre fought all over the place!"

Windblade put in as Granite extended his hoof towards the broken horned Unicorn.

"Normally, I'd be trying to arrest you but Sabre and the princess explained what happened since the invasion, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am, I'm Sergeant Hiker, former member of the Royal Guard Corps and one of Equestria's best history experts."

Granite said as Tempest returned the hand shake as Cyclone walked over and gave the Unicorn a salute.

"I'm Command Master Sergeant Cyclone of the Wonderbolts, Captain Spitfire let me come to check out what's going on with you guys… And to babysit Windblade before she gets herself in trouble…. After the Captain made her drop out do to the safety risk she posed…"

Cyclone put in, growling out the last part as Windblade scratched her head as Sabre walked over.

"If you're on board, that brings the Elite up to 7 members… I still need more recruits, I guess I'm going to have to look through the second round of folders I made..."

Sabre muttered as Cyclone looked the Colonel in the eye before speaking.

"I thought you said this was a 'special' team, as in small and flexible for missions."

Cyclone put in as Sabre shook his head.

"Special as in it can do anything it has to overcome, Master Sergeant, it needs every skill it can get, that means I need more members… That means we need to go talk to 'her'."

Sabre put in as the Ponies looked around the deck before Sabre looked at Tempest.

"Since Tempest is the most skilled, experienced, coolest and most military experienced… No offence, Hiker, Cyclone. She will be second in command of the Equestrian Elite, if I am not present, you are to follow her orders, she is also commander of this ship and the fleet and soldiers within said fleet…. Now then… Get yourselves settled in, I have another set of folders to look through then we will be going to recruit more members."

Sabre put in, not noticing Tempest blush as Granite, Cyclone, Windblade and Hiker all shared looked before saluting the two Unicorns.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, so that's 6 out of…. A number of the Elite. Tempest is falling for Sabre and the beginning of the romance chapters tomorrow will explain why. Next chapter will be a bit shorter and will entirely focus on Sabre and Tempest. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Romancing the Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot borders, _Stormfront_ main deck)

"You really like looking over the railing, don't you, Sabre?"

Tempest asked as she stepped up to Sabre, he gazed over at her before looking at her and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah... Hey, I didn't know your cutie mark was a Rain Cloud…. It's pretty cool…. Sorry!"

Sabre said before blushing as Tempest was about to ask why before blushing herself as she realized why Sabre was blushing, it made her even more nervous, she had begun to show feelings for the Unicorn ever since he helped and stood up for her when she needed his help, she cursed mentally as she had no idea if Sabre held the same feelings for her.

'I don't even know if he's had a blasted Mare friend! I'll ask… It's the only way to know for sure….'

Tempest thought as Sabre turned back towards the deck as he looked over the railing.

"I sent Granite and the others to gather supplies and all that… If you're asking I mean."

Sabre said as Tempest hummed before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Sabre…. Have you ever… Had a relationship with anypony?"

Tempest asked as Sabre shook his head before turning to the Storm Armada Commander.

"Nope, never had the time I guess, being a Shadow Knight means you devote yourself entirely to Equestria… At least, that's how it's been before the REA has stepped up, it gives the Shadow Knights some time to relax… Why?"

Sabre asked as Tempest was silent before she leaned forward and kissed Sabre on his check, causing both Unicorns to blush.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it agai-…."

Tempest said before Sabre pulled her into a hug as he and her blushed.

"You know, I might not have had a Marefriend but that doesn't mean I'm entirely stupid when it comes to love, I can tell when one pony has a crush on another pony… But why me?"

Sabre asked as Tempest rolled her eyes and leaned against Sabre while speaking.

"How about because you trusted me when I was trying to kill you? Or the fact that you came to save me despite the fact that I destroyed Cantorlot? Or how you accepted me when I felt no one did? I'll admit, I don't understand why I care about you like this so soon… But I do care about you."

Tempest said as Sabre nodded before speaking.

"You know I have as much romantic experience as you do, right? If…. If we are going to be a thing, I say we take this slow… Plus, one thing, Temp?"

Sabre said as Tempest nodded before leaning against the railing and looking over to see Sabre smirking.

"Don't think this means I'm not going to not tease you or that I'm going to act differently, we still have a team to put together."

Sabre put in as Tempest smiled and rolled her eyes at her new Coltfriend before playfully slugging him in the shoulder.

"I was going to say the same thing, Equestria will turn evil before I change how I act or anything just because I like someone."

Tempest put in as Sabre hummed as Tempest looked around for something before turning back to Sabre.

"Sabre, where's Grubber?"

Tempest asked as Sabre hummed and tapped his chin before speaking.

"He's looking through the folders for new recruits, said something about 'pulling his weight for the team… I find that funny, he can't weigh more than a few pounds, that not a lot of 'weight' he has to sling around."

Sabre put in as Tempest chuckled as Sabre rolled his eyes before looking over at the Broken Horned Unicorn.

"I know what 'pull your weight' means, Temp, I just don't understand why Grubber feels the need to put so much effort into finding more recruits, the Equestrian Elite don't need members INSTANTLY… I'm just trying to put something together before some other evil monster or force of nature rears its ugly head and tries to take a bite out of Equestria…. Like the Storm King tried to."

Sabre put in as Tempest grunted in annoyance, the Storm King, Whirlwind, or the loyalists of the Storm King's army hadn't been seen since the fight in the castle.

Tempest was hesitant to risk her forces chasing the Storm King but her anger at the Storm King and her concern for the kingdom clashed with each other, keeping her at an impasse that she knew she would have to deal with sooner or later.

"The Storm King is a bumbling fool, Sabre… But he's an intelligent fool, he'll be ready for us to strike before we're ready for him… Speaking of being ready, how did you already have folders and all that put together before we met with Princess Celstria if you had just come up with the idea a few days ago?"

Tempest asked as Sabre looked over the railing for a minute before turning to look at Tempest.

"Well, I knew, Granite and Hiker… As fellow soldiers, not on a personal level, they told me about Cyclone and Windblade so I add their names to the list of recruits I could gather based on skills… I don't know a lot about them, Tempest, simply what I wrote down about them when I met Granite and Hiker and what they told me about Cyclone and Windblade…. 6 ponies might be ok for some problems, but the team I need now is a lot more different then say, Twilight and her friends…"

Sabre put in as Grubber walked out of his room, holding a map as he mumbled something to himself.

"Bosses? I was thinking about who we could scoop up for our little gang of misfits, the Hippogriffs or the Cats could be-…"

Grubber started to say as Tempest glared at him as he chuckled nervously as Sabre perked his head up.

"Hippogriffs? I heard Princess Celstria mention them… Grubber, you can add them to the list but we need at least one more member before we talk to Celstria… And I think I know just the place to go to."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, before anyone says this romance is rushed, Tempest and Sabre aren't hardcore dating, kissing and all that, they're just starting out more as friends that say their boyfriend and girlfriend, it's going to be a while before they get serious with their romance. Next chapter will be Monday . Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Group Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Sabre's estate.)

Sabre, Tempest, Grubber, Windblade, Cyclone, Granite, and Hiker all stood in Sabre's office as the Unicorn continued to look through folders before he looked up to address the group.

"Ok, we do have several new possible for recruits but half of them mean we're either have to leave Equestria or ask Princess Celstria for permission to recruit them…"

Sabre said as Cyclone and Windblade shared looks as Sabre turned to face Tempest as she sat on a couch in the room as the two shared a smile before Tempest spoke up.

"Hmm… We could visit the princess in a few days if it helps, she did want to talk to us in a few moons to check up on our progress with recruiting members of the Elite."

Tempest pointed out as Grubber continued to stuff his face with foods from Sabre's fridge before he turned and spoke up, face covered in frosting from a slice of cake he had devoured.

"Yeah, boss has a point, we could just talk to the princess and then go out and find these bozos, it'd be pretty easy to make people sign up with us, you guys are legends outside of Equestria because of what happened."

Grubber pointed out as Sabre hummed before rubbing his chin.

"True, but not every species is going to be so easy to recruit, the Hippogriffs aren't someone I've dealt with as a Shadow Knight, 2 ideas I have mean traveling to places ponies haven't been to recently…. Some are possible but I need more time to think if we should recruit them…. Plus, you know we still have enemies to put down… Princess Twilight has shown mercy to enemies that wouldn't show the same to the Kingdom…. Grubber, I want you to look through these folders and see if I've missed anything, everyone else, you guys can relax, me and Tempest will give you something to do when it comes time to do it."

Sabre said as the other members of the Elite, minus Sabre, Grubber and Tempest left the room as Grubber pulled himself onto the desk as Sabre left his chair and began to walk over to the glass window behind him as he rubbed his head as Tempest walked around the desk to face her new Coltfriend as Sabre looked to see the _Stormfront_ attached to the roof of the house as Sabre heard Tempest clear her throat.

"I've seen your ides, half of them are bucking insane…"

Tempest put in as Sabre turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's why they might be recruited species, keyword is 'MIGHT', Temp…. That also means we're going to have to visit Princess Twilight."

Sabre put in as Tempest walked over to the window and looked as passing Ponies looked at the _Stormfront_ , some with looks of disgust, some with fear, and many with contempt as Sabre looked over his shoulder to see Tempest hang her head as Sabre sighed and pulled the Unicorn into another hug as both blushed.

"Temp, they're scared of me as well…. Don't let what they say get to you, Equestria has faced worse and there's been people who scared them more…. Besides, Celstria is going to announce that you've reformed a few days from now… Just be patent and let this blow over…. Joke not intended."

Sabre said, laughing near the end as Tempest rolled her eyes before pushing Sabre away gently, part of her feeling embarrassed and the other happy that Sabre was trying to help her adept to her home once more, she didn't know how her parents would react to her abandonment of their home… If they were even still alive.

"Temp, how much of the Storm Fleet survived the invasion… On your side as least?"

Sabre asked as Tempest hummed and put her hoof to her chin, she looked behind her to see two Storm Creatures guarding the door to the office before she turned back to her friend to answer.

"The _Stormfront,_ which is a modified skimmer class, few dozen frigates and maybe 8 or so warships… Along with around 300 or so Storm Creatures."

Tempest put in as Sabre turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"Skimmer class?"

Sabre asked as Tempest chuckled sheepishly before answering as she looked down at her hooves.

"A skimmer class is much faster but it lacks the firepower and armor of the frigates and warships…. Plus, its much smaller."

Tempest said as Sabre nodded before looking at the fleet of Airships and skiffs moving around in the sky before he turned back to Tempest.

"We're going to have to go to Ponyville before we do anything else, it's the only way I'll know if those next 2 recruits will be willing to join us… You ready to face Twilight and her friends?"

Sabre asked as Tempest's eyes widened before narrowing as she laughed and laughed.

"Oh, that little princess who my former 'boss' wanted me to collect? Facing her will be easy…. Facing all those people besides her won't be…. I did a lot of bad, Sabre."

Tempest said as Sabre was once again about to reassure the Unicorn when Grubber looked up at Sabre.

"Boss, you know the princess wants to see us in a few days, maybe wait and go to that meeting and talk to Ms. 'Princess of Friendship' with Celstria setting up some kind of spell we could use? Sorry… Just spit balling ideas."

Grubber said as Sabre's face broke into a smile.

"Grubber… That is a terrific idea…"

Sabre put in as Grubber looked back at them in confusion.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I will be having more members of the Elite but more enemies will be coming back to face the Elite. Next chapter will be tomorrow and it will be as long as this chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Mission time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot,Royal Castle.)

Sabre ignored the reactions of Hiker, Granite, Cyclone and Windblade as he looked ahead.

2 Royal Guards escorted them and 2 of Tempest's Storm Creatures brought up the rear as the Elite continued to walk into the throne room as the Storm Creatures marched away as soon as they neared the gate as the Royal Guards escorted the group to the throne room as Sabre looked up to see Celstria looking at the group from her throne.

"So, this is the Elite, Colonel? I would have thought you'd assemble a bigger group based on the amount of a big deal you made out of it."

Celestia said, amusement dripping off her voice as Sabre rolled his eyes and looked up at the princess.

"Nah, it's not the entire group, your highness…. You did say you wanted to see how far along the 'project' was coming… Anyways, let me introduce the ponies of the Elite, besides us of course."

Sabre said before clearing his throat and pointing to the other ponies before speaking again.

"The older Earth Pony is Hiker, the archeologist and history expert, the other Earth Pony is Granite… I don't have much of a role for him unless you count muscle."

Sabre said as the two Earth Ponies bowed as Sabre moved his hoof to Cyclone and Windblade.

"The Pegsi are Windblade and Cyclone, our scout and both I got so we have fliers…. I'm just not done recruiting people for the Elite, I have several more members to recruit if I'm being honest."

Sabre put in as Celestia nodded and rubbed her chin with her hoof before speaking up.

"You are free to recruit more members for your group, Colonel… But I need the Elite for a mission right now… Something Twilight and her friends cannot handle…. It's delicate."

Celestia said as Sabre's eyes widened as Tempest spoke up.

"What do you need us to do, your highness? Six Ponies and Grubber aren't much of a force to send out, and I've looked at Sabre's idea for the Elite, this team is going to have a member for each species and it's going to have the skills to handle any problem… So, I don't know what you want us do for you."

Tempest put in as Celestia laughed before looking at her and Sabre.

"Tempest, I am not telling you to handle a military mission, Sabre, I'm sure your aware of our 'neighbors', the Dragons?"

Celestia asked as Sabre nodded before looking at Tempest.

"Yes, but if we're not going to fight them, what do you need us to do?"

The Colonel asked as Celestia cleared her throat to speak before speaking once more.

"Since dragon civilization …. Less formal then us, it's up to the Dragon ruler to make decisions for their people, Dragon Queen Ember has agreed to sign a peace treaty with us… Since Twilight's last 'visit' to the Dragon Lands, their very on edge."

Celestia said as Grubber spoke up after she was finished speaking.

"So, you want us to go talk for you guys, good plan…. Just one bump on that road…. We don't have a dragon."

Grubber put in as Sabre nodded.

"Yes, Grubber is right, the Dragons aren't the most… 'Hospitable' of people in Equestria, I don't suppose you have a plan for that, your highness?"

Sabre asked as Celstria smiled and nodded before gesturing with her hoof as the door as a small purple dragon walked in.

"Hey, I know you! You're that purple little dragon that followed the princess around!"

Grubber said, pointing a clawed finger at the dragon as Celestia went to spoke up as the dragon spoke up.

"The names Spike…. And weren't you the guy who followed Tempest around and chased us?"

Spike asked as Celestia rolled her eyes.

"Spike, Colonel Sabre and Commander Tempest will be escorting you to the Dragon Lands. Normally, I'd send Twilight with you, she is the Princess of Friendship after all. But since the Dragons tend to be rowdy and battle hungry, I have to send Somepony who can handle themselves in a fight…. Plus, I would like to see what the Elite are capable of."

Celestia said as Sabre rolled his eyes.

"A diplomatic mission with Dragons? This sounds interesting, when do you want us to visit the Dragon Lands?"

Cyclone asked as Celestia held her hoof up to her chin before speaking.

"7 moons from now, I'll tell Princess Twilight to speak to Ember before you leave. Sabre, remember, this is a delicate situation."

Celestia said as Sabre smirked before speaking as Tempest looked at her fellow Unicorn.

"I got it, go make friends with the Dragons… But if they attack us, I'm defending myself, you can't get mad at us for self -defense, your highness. Anyway, Elite, let's go. Hiker, take Spike back to Ponyville and then get back to my house, we need supplies if we're going all the way to the Dragon Lands."

Sabre put in as the Earth Pony nodded and picked up Spike as Sabre turned to Celestia.

"I'll send a letter when the mission is over… And I want to point out we won't be returning to the castle unless you need us or the entire gang is here, I still have stuff to do, your Highness."

Sabre said with a bow as he walked out of the throne room as a Sky Skiff floated down from the _Stormfront_ as Hiker lifted Spike onto it.

"Remember, drop Spike back with Princess Twilight and then come back, we're going to need a game plan… Or a vote, anyway, we're see you back at the Obsidian Palace."

Sabre said as Tempest, Grubber, Cyclone, Granite, Windblade and the others mouths dropped before Sabre spoke up.

"It's the name of my house…. My Great Grandfather gave it to me before you ask…."

Sabre put in as he began to walk towards his home as Tempest, Gruber, Cyclone, Granite, and Windblade fell into step with the Unicorn as they continued their walk back towards Sabre's home to plan out their mission.

 **Author notes**

 **Well, Sabre is going to be meeting a few more rulers! The Elite is nearly 20 or so members so you're be seeing Sabre recruit a lot of people. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show more action and the next location. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The next, next, next chapter is romance.**


	24. Mission Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1040- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Cantorlot, Sabre's estate.)

Grubber watched as Windblade and Cyclone continued to pack supplies for the mission as Sabre and Tempest stood by the window in Sabre's office.

"I haven't heard about Dragons outside of a few stories…. And Spike, have you?"

Tempest asked as she looked over at Sabre who shook his head before speaking as Grubber jumped down the stairs to go and pack food for the mission in a few days.

"No, I know their scaly, arrogant jerks who wouldn't hesitate to burn Equestria down to the ground and Twilight traveled to the Dragon Lands once but besides that, their ghost stories…. We can handle it though, their very reckless."

Sabre put in as Tempest smiled and hummed before speaking as she nudged Sabre.

"Reminds me of you and how no matter how many times I defeated you, you kept chasing me all over the southern parts of the map."

Tempest teased as Sabre rolled his eyes and smiled before playfully nudging her back.

"Yeah, I seem to remember you also didn't kill me and how I was able to get through to you, oh, and there's also the fact that you like me and the fact that I saved your life."

Sabre teased back as Tempest rolled her eyes and put her hoof on Sabre's mouth before the Unicorn could continue to rub it in.

Sabre gave her a frown as she smirked as Sabre groaned in annoyance before he smirked as Tempest's eyes widened as she pulled her hoof away and looked at it to see it was wet as Sabre laughed.

"So, Grubber was right, you wouldn't see the old 'lick the hoof to get free' trick… I owe him 20 bits."

Sabre said as Tempest rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That wasn't very professional for a soldier, Sabre."

Tempest said as Sabre rolled his eyes.

"You and me are hardly normal soldiers, Temp…. Speaking of military matters, you bringing the Storm Armada to the Dragon Lands? On one hoof, we'd have backup and the Dragons would respect the show of force from what I'd heard…. On the other…."

Sabre started to say as Tempest looked over her shoulder as she saw Hiker carrying a mace over his shoulder, and Granite an axe before she turned back to Sabre.

"No, they'd cause more trouble which might give the Dragons the wrong idea and plus, this is a diplomatic mission, we aren't bringing an army to the Dragon Lands."

Tempest put in as Sabre hummed and looked at the couch where his Shock Blaster Pistols, Shadow Knight armor and a weapon Tempest couldn't make out stood.

"Sabre, what's with the big pole thing?"

Tempest asked, pointing a hoof at the couch as Sabre rolled his eyes and chuckled before answering.

"It's a long- range version of my Shock Blaster Pistols, it's called a Reaper Rifle…. And it's not ready for battle yet…. Speaking of fancy tech, Princess Celestia, Twilight and I were working on **THIS** for you."

Sabre said, pulling out a small purple box and handing it to Tempest as she opened it and looked inside to see a band that looked like it went around her horn.

"What is it?"

Tempest asked as Sabre pulled it out and placed it gently around her broken horn.

"It's a prototype for your horn, none of us know if it will work since we've never had a Unicorn with a broken horn…. We started working on it a few weeks ago when I announced making the Elite. If that ring works, it should allow you to use your magic normally without any side effects…. If it doesn't, I'll work on a more advanced version with the Princesses' for you to use."

Sabre said as Tempest was speechless before pulling Sabre close to her, causing the Unicorn to blush as she hopped with joy.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK, YOU THANK YOU!"

Tempest said as Sabre smiled slightly at seeing the stone-cold Unicorn freak out before realizing she was hurting him with how hard she was hugging him.

"Tempest…. Can't breathe… Your crushing…. My ribs…"

Sabre wheezed as Tempest finally realized what she was doing and blushed before dropping Sabre as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, it's just…. No one's ever done something this nice for me since…. You know…"

Tempest said, rubbing the stump of her former horn as Sabre nodded in understanding before hugging her.

"Me and Grubber got your back, Temp. You don't have to explain anything, I know what it's like to be an outcast…. At least that's how I felt around my parents."

Sabre said as Tempest looked over at the Unicorn and saw pain in his eyes before deciding that Sabre would tell her in time if he felt like it.

"I'm going to get the _Stormfront_ ready to go, the Dragon Lands are miles away and it will be a shorter trip if we fly rather then walk."

Tempest said as Sabre hummed as she took one last look at her new Coltfriend before leaving the room as Grubber walked in.

"I'm just glad the old bos…. Storm King isn't booming and blasting your home turf to pieces, boss…. It's good to see her happy."

Grubber said as he turned to leave before Sabre spoke up.

"Yeah, after what she's been through, it's comforting to know me and you were able to get through to her…. Grubber, if you could get the others and tell them to put their stuff on the _Stormfront_ and help Tempest get the ship ready, I'd be grateful for it."

Sabre said as Grubber gave a thumb up and smiled.

"On it, boss."

Grubber said as he ran out of the room as Sabre smiled and looked at his armor and weapons.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the next chapter will show half of their mission to the Dragon Lands and the chapter after that will show the end of their mission. The Members of the Elite will be recruited on missions and this mission will be one of the few times Celstria gives the work like this. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	25. Dragons and Unicorns

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(2 miles above Dragon Lands _Stormfront_.)

Tempest adjusted her black cloak so it covered her armor, the cloak still sported the Storm King's logo… Not that she cared as she looked over to see Sabre making sure his armor was in working condition before doing them same to his weaponry and turning to the Storm Creatures standing behind you.

"She told you to watch the ship while we're gone, right?"

Sabre asked as the two Storm Creatures shared a look before nodding as Sabre turned and climbed over the edge into a Sky Skill attached to the side of the _Stormfront_ as he addressed the group.

"I want you ready for anything, Ember might have the dragons on lock but some aren't so keen on following those orders to the letter…. Grubber, you watch over Spike, let me and Tempest handle any dragons…. Got it?"

Sabre asked as the small Hedgehog like creature shallowed the last of his cupcake before smiling and giving a thumb up as Tempest climbed into the skiff. Sabre could see she carried herself the same way she did when she worked for the Storm King.

Her hooves, however, slightly shook before Sabre placed one hoof over hers, causing both Unicorns to blush as Sabre squeezed her hoof gently as he smiled, causing Tempest to smile back Granite looked over at the duo.

"So, are you guys a thing or-…."

Granite started to ask as Sabre's helmet locked over his head, sealing as the armor covered his entire body once more.

"Nothing you need to know about, Corporal. Grubber, take us down, Ember said she'd send us an escort when we reached the mountains on the edge of the Lava Lakes."

Sabre ordered as Grubber nodded before typing in a few commands as the skiff detached from the side of the _Stormfront_ and sped away from the airship as Sabre turned to Tempest.

"Just handle the dragons the same way you handled everything else and you're be fine, they're not scarier than Whirlwind…."

Sabre started to say as Tempest nodded and smiled.

"And they probably aren't more intimidating then Grubber's bad breath."

Tempest joked as the Elite, minus Grubber, burst out into laugher before Grubber shot Tempest a look of hurt before chuckling himself as Tempest turned back to Sabre as he placed his hooves on the railing and looked over the edge as the small skiff passed by a mountain as she walked over towards him.

"Did Princess Celestia tell us who Ember sent to escort us to him?"

Tempest asked as Sabre was about to answer when they heard the sounds of wings flapping as Sabre turned to Grubber.

"Land us on the shore of the lake, Grub."

Sabre ordered as Grubber nodded as Spike leapt onto Cyclone's head before looking up and frowning.

"Garble…."

Spike said, so quietly Cyclone, Sabre, and Grubber heard it as Sabre grinned under his helmet.

"Ok then, he's going to want a fight, I'll show him a fight."

Sabre whispered under his breath so quietly only Tempest could hear as the skiff settled down on the ground.

Sabre and Tempest hopped out of the skiff as Spike followed the two Unicorns as Sabre and Tempest watched the Dragons land as Garble strode towards the group.

"Oh great, the ponies send the runt and a bunch of losers to sign a peace treaty."

Garble snarled at Sabre and Tempest, causing Spike to look up at the duo.

If Sabre and Tempest were intimidated, they didn't show it as both shared a look before Sabre spoke up.

"You're going to try and take us down simply because you don't like us even though your Dragon Lord told you not to, aren't you?"

Sabre asked as Grubber leaned down to their level.

"What do you think, Pony?"

Garble asked as Tempest smirked before speaking u as Sabre could see half of the escort was no doubt Garble's cronies.

"I think you're an arrogant bonehead who thinks he should be ruler of the Dragons…. The bedtime stories my mother told me about the Dragons is scarier then you."

Tempest said, yawning as she did so as Garble growled at them both in anger.

"Why you little losers!"

Garble said, swinging at the two as they leapt away before Sabre swung his back hoof in a sweeping kick before Tempest grabbed his back wing and slammed the dragon into the ground.

"Now then, since you know that we aren't some spineless pushovers..."

Sabre said as he and Tempest planted one of their front hooves on the dragon, Garble gulped as one of Sabre's swords slid out of Sabre's armor and pressed itself to Garble's neck as Tempest grinned as her horn crackled.

"Now, are you going to take us to the Dragon Lord or does this have to be difficult?"

Tempest asked, leaning down towards Garble's face as sparks danced from her horn.

(Inner Dragon Lands, 5 minutes later.)

Sabre and Tempest and the rest of the Elite crowded around Spike as they walked past dozens of Dragons, the Dragons took one look at the unconscious Garble, who Spike chuckled as he had passed out due to the fear of what Sabre and Tempest might have done to him.

Sabre saw them mumble as they landed around the group.

Tempest looked over her shoulder to see the half of the escort that was made of Garble's cronies looked at the duo in fear, the other half made of more level-headed Dragons looked at Sabre and her with stony expressions.

Tempest thought she saw one smirk at her in respect as Sabre and her stopped within the main center of the group of Dragons.

"Who's the Dragon ruler? We were sent by Princess Celestia and we're hear on her half for the peace treaty!"

Sabre yelled as he looked up to see a massive dragon that caused Tempest to back up to Sabre's side before a small blue dragon holding a staff landed next to the massive Dragon.

"You must be Ember; your escort was happy to direct us to you."

Sabre said as Ember looked at Garble and then back to Sabre before smirking.

"You must be Sabre, and yeah, I am Ember, let's get that treaty signed."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter will be the signing of the peace treaty and will be a bit of Romance between Sabre and Tempest, they will be going on another mission from there. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	26. Lava Lake chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1080- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Dragon Lands.)

Tempest found Sabre on the edge of the Lava Lakes that they had flown over, they had left Cyclone and Hiker to help Spike with the peace treaty, Sabre had also sent Granite and Windblade back to the _Stormfront_ to contact Celestia the same way the Storm King had contacted Tempest a few weeks ago.

"You ok, Temp? I told you we could handle the dragons, they look tough but their pushovers."

Sabre said, gazing into the lava as Tempest's lips formed a teasing smile.

"Oh, so like you were during the invasion?"

Tempest teased as Sabre flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry, who kicked who's butt again, Commander?"

Sabre joked back as both laughed before Tempest walked over and sat next to Sabre.

"Sabre?"

Tempest asked as she turned to look at the Colonel.

"Hmm?"

Sabre asked as Tempest sighed before asking in a voice that was so soft Sabre thought at first it wasn't Tempest talking to him.

"Are you… Happy with…. Us?"

Tempest asked as Sabre didn't answer, Tempest tried to stay strong before Sabre suddenly pulled her into a hug, causing her to blush as Sabre was an inch or two taller than her.

Sabre rested his head on top of Tempest's before speaking.

"Tempest, there aren't a lot of things outside of magic and war due to my…. Hard childhood, but one thing I do know is love…. And even if we haven't been friends and all that for long, I know I care about you a lot, not many Mares can be sweet and king and yet willing to bust skulls when she has to…. So, to answer your question, I am happy with us…. And even though we haven't been together for long, I'm happy I met you."

Sabre said as Tempest smiled, it wasn't a 'I love you', Tempest didn't expect those three words yet, but she was glad Sabre was at least willing to tell her he cared about her.

"Sorry to break up the mood, I have a question to ask."

A voice behind the couple said as Tempest and Sabre sprung to life, Sabre reaching for one of his Storm Pistols and Tempest reaching into her cloak for an orb as a grey dragon the size of Ember with sharp blue eyes and armor reminiscent of Dragons looked between the duo as she held up her hands.

"Easy, I'm not here to fight, my name is Inferno, I'm one of Princess…. Queen Ember's Royal Guard…. Or was."

"Was? What do you want from us?"

Tempest asked, preparing to kick an orb at the Dragon before Inferno turned to Sabre and spoke.

"You're looking for people to join that group of yours, the Equestrian Elite, right?"

Inferno asked as Sabre nodded before Inferno turned to look at both Unicorns.

"I want to join."

Inferno bluntly said as Sabre's eyes widened under his armor.

"What? Why would you want to join us?"

Sabre asked as Inferno crossed her arms and spoke.

"Ember keeps the others on such a tight leash I doubt any Dragon will dream of trying to overthrow her…. That's why I resigned from the Guard. Before you ask, she was fine with my choice."

Inferno said before Sabre turned to Tempest as the Unicorns shared a look before Sabre held out his hoof.

"Welcome to the Elite, Inferno, we could always use a Dragon."

Sabre said as Inferno grinned before shaking his hand as Sabre nodded.

"Head to Tempest's airship, but get your stuff first, we're heading out in 20 minutes."

Sabre ordered as Inferno nodded before flying off as Tempest tapped Sabre on his shoulder.

"Speaking of heading out, where are we going from here? Back to Cantorlot?"

Tempest asked as Sabre shook his head before reaching into one of his saddle bags and pulling out a map before unrolling it, revealing several circles and arrows drawn on them.

"No, we're headed to the land of the Zebras and then to Griffinstone... I'll let you pick where we head to from there."

Sabre said as Tempest looked at the map to see that both locations had the words 'peace treaty renewal' written by them in pencil that showed signs that Sabre was going to erase it soon.

"So, both the Griffins and Zebras haven't renewed their peace treaties with Equestria yet?"

Tempest asked as Sabre hummed before speaking.

"Not entirely, Temp. The Zebras are so well hidden not even Princess Celestia could find them, so we haven't signed a peace treaty with them…. The Griffins are a different story, the peace treaty was supposed to be renewed before you came to town…. That and they're not exactly the most 'buddy, buddy' with the Princesses…. But I think we can change both of those problems…. Before you ask, Celestia hasn't asked me to do that…. I just thought…."

Sabre started to say before Tempest rolled her eyes at her Coltfriend.

"That we deal with them before going home? We're have to put it to a vote, Sab."

Tempest joked as Sabre rolled his eyes at her as a Sky Skiff landed next to lake as Grubber and two of Tempest's Storm Creatures climbed out.

"Boss, a gang of flying Ponies just landed on the ship and dropped off a few crates before they left."

Grubber said before Sabre spoke up.

"Oh, if they have red armor, that would be the ERA, I told a group of Pegasus Ponies from the army to drop off a few supply crates for the trip to the land of the Zebras and Griffinstone…. And yes, Grubber, one of those Crates has food just for you."

Sabre said as Grubber looked as if he could cry upon hearing this as Sabre and Tempest climbed into the skiff.

"Well, we have a mission to handle, Grubber, let's go!"

Sabre said as Grubber nodded with a smile and hopped into the Skiff with the Storm Creatures before the skiff flew towards the _Stormfront_.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the Elite is headed to the land of the Zebras first where your meet the next member of the team. I also want to point out that after these next two members are recruited, the Elite is going through some of the locations in the film. Next chapter will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	27. Jungle Stories

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Jungles of Equestria, 50 miles from the badlands.)

Sabre continued to hack through the leaves in front of him as he looked backwards, Tempest, Granite, Inferno, and Hiker all wore their regular armor and Cyclone and Windblade wore their flight suits as Sabre looked forward.

"How much further do we have to walk, Sabre? My hooves are killing me!"

Granite asked as Sabre turned to answer the Earth Pony.

"A little bit more, Granite, the Zebras are supposed to be in this area, I'm just glad nothing in this jungle has tried to make a snack out of us yet…. Not that it would be able to, Tempest and me could handle anything in this jungle."

Sabre said as Tempest blushed before a spear rushed out of the trees at Sabre, the Unicorn easily stopped the weapon with his magic as he brought it to his face to examine it.

"We're here…. You all can come out now, I know your trying to surround us…. It doesn't work when I can see your manes from here."

Sabre said as dozens of Zebras with war paint covering their face rose up, carrying bows and arrows, spears and other weapons as one held a dagger to Sabre only to look down to see Sabre holding one of his Storm Pistols to the Zebra's stomach.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder to get the drop on a Shadow Knight… We come in peace, my friend."

Sabre said, barely blinking as the Zebras looked to see that their ambush had failed and they had lost the element of surprise.

"Why are you here, then?"

The Zebra asked as Sabre pulled the Storm Pistol back but didn't holster it.

"Because I wanted to speak to your leader about a peace treaty…. Zebras are some of the only species in Equestria that haven't spoken to Princess Celestia…. We're here to see if that can be solved without violence… Or further violence."

Tempest said, holding one of her orbs in her hoof as the Zebras backed off as the leader of the group snorted.

"Follow me, but do not think we trust you."

The Zebra group leader huffed as Sabre holstered his sidearm before turning back and signaling for the rest of the Elite to follow him before leaning close to Tempest.

"The Zebras around here… At least in this neck of the jungle, are very well known for ambushes…. Keep your guard up, Temp."

Sabre said as Tempest nodded before the two Unicorns continued their trek into the jungle as Tempest looked up to see the _Stormfront_ and 2 _Storm of War_ battle ships in the skies before she followed her Colt friend and her team mates further into the jungle.

(Zebra capital, 1 hour later)

Sabre was flanked by Cyclone and Windblade as they flew around the capital as Inferno joined the Pegsi in the air as Granite and Hiker trotted up to Tempest and Sabre as Sabre looked ahead to see a Zebra that was covered in war paint and looked powerful and ancient but as wise as the forest around the group.

'That has to be the leader of this tribe of Zebras… I forgot his name though.'

Sabre thought as he, Tempest, Granite, and Hiker stopped in front of the Zebra as a dozen guards pointed their weapons at the group.

"You know, we ran into you guys, we didn't invade your capital…. And plus, we aren't here on some military mission to conquer the Zebras…. They are some of the best sorcerers/alchemists on the planet."

Sabre said as the leader Zebra looked down at Sabre with eyes that were full of neither hatred or love as he spoke.

"And yet you threaten a group of our sentries for doing their jobs…. Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The Zebra leader asked as Sabre was about to speak before Tempest cut him off.

"His name is Sabre Strike, Colonel Sabre Strike of the Shadow Knights and the ERA, my name is Tempest Shadow, commander of the Storm Fleet and second in command of the Equestrian Elite…. Sabre is our leader."

Tempest put in as Sabre smirked before nodding.

"What my Marefriend said…. As for the sentries, they tried to ambush us first, it isn't like we hurt any of your soldiers…. We merely defended ourselves."

Sabre put in as the Zebra leader nodded before speaking once more.

"Fair enough, but neither of you answered my question…. What brings you to track down the Zebras like prey?"

The Zebra leader asked as Sabre paced back and forth as he spoke up.

"The Zebras are…. Are considered, allies of Equestria, Princess Celestia, however, was never able to officially get a peace treaty signed…. Me and Commander Tempest are merely here to get that signed, we aren't here to disrespect your culture or question your loyalty or anything…. Mr.?"

Sabre said, motioning for the Zebra leader to politely speak as he did so.

"Zaton… And how do you know of us, Sabre?"

Zaton asked as Sabre looked at him as his helmet retracted to show his eyes and mouth as he spoke.

"It's the job of the Shadow Knights to know a lot of information on anything of interest…. Plus, you guys are in one of my favorite book series… Among other sources."

Sabre said as Tempest spoke up as she gently pushed Sabre pushed back before speaking.

"Please, neither of us are here to harm you, Zaton, please at least consider it."

Tempest put in as Zaton seemed to consider it before nodding.

"I will… But you must leave first."

Zaton said with a grunt.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the next chapter will be the end of the peace talks with the Zebras… Not that they and Equestria are at war, the next Elite member will be shown off next week on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Zaton and the Zebras aren't supposed to be racist or anything, I simply envisioned them as jungle warriors considering how Zecora had the ponies living in that one timeline.**


	28. Zebras and Changelings

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Jungles of Equestria, 50 miles from the badlands.)

"Well, that was…. Interesting considering the fact that we found the Zebras and were able to get them to sign an official peace treaty so quickly… By the way, how did you know where the Zebras were if the princesses didn't, Sabre?"

Windblade asked as she and the rest of the Elite began their walk towards the clearing they had used to land Sky Skiffs in.

Windblade looked at Sabre as the armored Unicorn spoke.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't say for now… But it does make me feel a little better to have the drama over with, Zebras aren't usually this… Open with Ponies like us."

Sabre replied as Granite chose this moment to speak up.

"So, where are we going now that our work here is done?"

Granite asked as Sabre opened his mouth to speak before Tempest cut him off.

"We're going to renew the peace treaty with the Griffins and then traveling south… I have some unfinished business to finish down south."

Tempest put in as Sabre nodded before a laugh cut the group off.

"Oh, that's nice, does that mean you get to fight a lot of bad guys, because I want to fight a lot of bad guys!"

Sabre, Tempest and the rest of the Elite turned to see a cloaked Zebra with piercing jade eyes, spiky hair, a scar on one cheek and what looked like vials and a pair of daggers on a belt across his chest and waist.

He smiled like an insane warrior before leaping down and landing in front of Sabre and Tempest.

"Hiya, I'm Zaccon… But, you can call me Zac, you guys are the Elite, right, that special military group?"

Zac asked, looking back and forth between Tempest and Sabre.

"How do you know about the Elite? Wait, don't tell me, you eavesdropped on the entire conversation, then chased after us… Right?"

Sabre asked as Zac nodded and grinned like a madman before speaking up again.

"So… Mind if I join? And maybe that Changeling wants to join as well."

Zac said before Sabre whipped his head around as a massive, black, spiderlike creature rose up and 8 jagged, pointy and hole filled legs before lowering himself down as Tempest's horn sparked as Sabre looked back and forth between both of them.

"Wait… What!? What the buck is a Changeling?!"

Sabre asked, confused as the Changeling spoke up.

"Well, at least one of you knows what they're doing…. And insect shapeshifters that feed on love… I'm Metamorphosis…"

The Changeling said as Sabre nodded slowly, processing the information before speaking up.

"I think Meta works better… Anyway, Zac, you wanted to join the Elite, right? Come with us… Meta, did whoever send you know that we're going somewhere?"

Sabre asked, looking back and forth between the two before Tempest spoke up.

"Meta, you can tell us your message back on the _Stormfront_ …. Now, can we please get moving before anyone else jumps out at us?"

Tempest asked as Sabre nodded.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Temp, we have things to do so if that's all… Let's get going."

Sabre said as the Elite turned and started walking away with Meta and Zac following as 2 Sky Skiffs landed to pick up the Elite as Windblade, Cyclone and Meta flew towards the Storm Fleet overhead.

"So, first we deal with the Griffins and then we head south? That mean you guys are getting ready for a fight?"

Zac asked as Sabre and Tempest gave a 'so, so' gesture with their hooves as the Sky Skiffs pulled up to the _Stormfront_ as Sabre and Tempest climbed aboard followed by the rest of the Elite as Sabre turned to Meta.

"What I think my Marefriend and I were trying to say is this… did your boss say its ok to give us the message then leave or…."

Sabre said, trailing off at the end while motioning for Meta to continue as the Changeling spoke up.

"My King only suggested I go as a messenger… But, I'll join you if that's ok… There's a certain Queen I want to return a favor to…"

Meta hissed as Tempest started giving orders before Sabre could open his mouth, causing him to smirk.

"Windblade, Cyclone, you're going to stand guard out here, Granite, Hiker, you're going to keep watch with them, Meta, you can tell Grubber or me your message and I'll tell Sabre when he's free… Zac, go find a room and relax… None of us know anything about you yet and it's nearly nighttime… I'm going to get some sleep in my stateroom, my soldiers can show you to your rooms… Night."

Tempest said as the Elite scattered to do their assumed duties, leaving Sabre and Tempest on the side of the ship.

"I love you, Temp."

Sabre said with a smile as Tempest rolled her eyes, a light blush on her main as she laughed.

"Love you too, doofus… I'm going to sleep, let me know if you need to talk, Sab."

Tempest said with a smiled as she walked into her room as Sabre turned to Grubber at the steering wheel.

"Grubber, you know where to go, right?"

Sabre asked as Grubber gave him a thumb up as 2 of Tempest's Storm Creatures walked over, Sabre could see a streak of pink in their hair as Sabre looked between the two soldiers.

"I wish Equestria had more soldiers like you and your commander… It'd be a safer place with you guys around."

Sabre said as one of the Storm Creatures grunted something that sounded like a 'thank you' before they walked around the ship as two more Storm Creatures walked out of the lower levels, making sure the ship could fly and readying it for flight as Sabre looked over to see a few Storm Frigates and battleships closing in on the flagship.

"Commander wanted us to have some backup when we head out, she hasn't met the Griffins yet, boss."

Grubber said as Sabre nodded, knowing that talking to the Griffins wouldn't be easy, especially with an expired peace treaty meaning anything could happen.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, Meta and Gus have joined the Elite! The treaty with the Griffins is going to be an arc because it introduces one of the Elite's villains… The first chapter of the Arc will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	29. Stormy approach

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

( _Stormfront,_ skies above Griffinstone, Tempest's Quarters.)

Tempest awoke from her nightmare to the sounds of fighting as she threw on her armor and opened the door to see Sabre in full armor blast a Griffin with one of his Pistols, knocking the soldier overboard as Windblade and Cyclone zipped past, dogfighting several other Griffins as Granite, Hiker and her Storm Creatures fought at close quarters with several others.

"What's going on!?"

Tempest asked before she blasted a Griffin that raised its axe to strike Sabre, sending the soldier off the ship.

"Either the Griffin army is trying to stop us from getting to Griffinstone because of the peace treaty being invalid or it's because of the Storm Fleet, Temp!"

Sabre shouted, firing the pistols to keep the Griffin soldiers at bay as Tempest turned to look at him.

"How's the battle going and did any of the Griffins or my soldiers die?"

Tempest asked as the battle continued to rage around them.

"These weapons are non- lethal unless I shoot the wrong area, Temp…. And plus, the Griffins haven't been able to do anything more than board, we're holding them off and their have to back off soon, they don't have the resources to destroy the airships."

Sabre said as he headbutted a charging Griffin as the hordes of Griffin soldiers flew into the air as Granite and Hiker along with the rest of the Elite and Tempest's Storm Creatures cheered as Windblade and Cyclone landed on the mast of the ship.

"Don't let it get to you yet, Elite, they're just regrouping so they can try and intercept us when we land… I know we aren't supposed to set the wrong example but for now we're going to have remain acting like a group of soldiers and not just military messengers."

Sabre said, holstering his sidearms as Tempest turned to issue orders to her soldiers.

Sabre was worried by Tempest's slight shaking and the slightly fearful look in her eyes as she spoke to her soldiers.

"Cyclone, you can lead the welcoming party and speak to the Griffins, tell me if anything happens, I need to talk to Tempest for now."

Sabre ordered as the Pegasus nodded and led the Elite to the Sky Skiffs as 2 Squads of Storm Creatures followed him into the skiffs as they flew down from the Storm Fleet as Sabre turned to see Tempest look at him.

"Temp, what's wrong? And don't lie, I know you well enough to know that at the very least you aren't scared easily."

Sabre said as Tempest turned away as Sabre placed a hoof on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, deactivating his armor for the moment as he did so.

Sabre wasn't ready for when she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Temp, it's the Storm Ki-…."

Sabre started to ask as Tempest was silent before she sighed.

"I… Sort of, I'll be fine, Sabre… Just worried."

Tempest said, Sabre could tell she was lying but decided not to push the issue for now as he placed a hoof under her chin and moved her head to face his.

"Sabre, what are you do-…"

Tempest asked before Sabre lightly kissed her on the lips as she blushed before kissing back gently as Sabre smiled.

"Um… Sorry, just trying to make you feel better…"

Sabre said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head as Tempest blushed as well before smirking.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that, right, Sab?"

Tempest asked, flirtingly as Sabre chuckled nervously before jumping in a Sky Skiff as Tempest laughed and hopped in as well as Grubber ran over from his spot to activate the controls.

Tempest saw Sabre blush before reactivating his armor as it attached to him before the Sky Skiff detached from the ship and began to fly down.

'At least I cheered her up for now… But something was bugging her and I'm going to find out what it is…'

Sabre thought as the skiff descended towards the ground, Sabre could see Cyclone and the Griffins talking.

'If the Griffins attack Equestria now, the only thing keeping them from tearing it apart is us and the Storm Fleet… Glad I decided to assemble the Elite when I did.'

Sabre thought as the skiff landed as Sabre and Tempest hopped out.

"You think the birds are going to try and fight us again?"

Grubber whispered as Sabre was about to answer before more Griffin soldiers swooped down and pointed crossbows and swords at the trio.

"Ok, considering that we defeated a lot of you guys in the air where you have the advantage, what makes you guys think you can take us on when we're on the ground?"

Sabre asked as the Griffin Soldiers were about to respond when Cyclone cut through them with his voice.

"They think we're here to invade them… They heard about the invasion and they know about Tempest."

Cyclone said as Sabre looked around at the Griffins with annoyance.

"Then they know who I am, they know what the Storm Fleet did to Equestria and they know that Tempest isn't the same Tempest she was when she attacked Cantorlot, Cyclone."

Sabre growled out as he pushed past the Griffin soldiers surrounding him as he felt the crossbows press into his back.

"Go ahead, fire, those arrows will shatter like glass before they even manage to pierce this armor… And by the way? We aren't here to invade Griffinstone… We're here to speak to the king about Griffinstone's peace treaty with Equestria… If any of you soldiers forgot, it expired about 2 months before the Storm King's invasion of Cantorlot… Which I'll attribute as to why you didn't come to our aid… Now, can we see the king?"

Sabre asked as the Griffin soldiers pointed their weapons at the Storm Creatures and the Elite as Sabre sighed.

"Stupid birds…"

Sabre muttered under his breath as Tempest whistled and dozens of Storm Creatures rappelled down and pointed their weapons at the Griffins, leaving the situation at a standoff as Sabre looked at Tempest with a smile.

'God, I love that Unicorn.'

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the Elite have arrived in Griffinstone and the peace talks for renewal of the treaty is underway, this arc will be 15 or so chapters long and will introduce one of the Elite's main enemies and their main enemy, the Empire of Evil, and a new member of the Elite. Until Thursday, lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Meeting the King

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Griffinstone, Royal Palace.)

Tempest looked up to see more of her fleet had arrived, she thanked her soldiers under her breath as she looked at Sabre. She could see he was like her when she had invaded Cantorlot, he stared down the Griffins escorting the Elite, daring them to try and fight him.

"Good thing our Storm Creatures arrived when they did, huh, boss?"

Grubber whispered as the Griffins led the Elite, which were surrounded by Storm Creatures into the royal palace.

"Pain in the flank Griffins…."

Sabre muttered as he led the Elite inside and looked up at a throne before crossing his front hooves.

"Sabre, your looking well for one of Celstria's personal soldiers."

King Steelbeak said with a hiss as Sabre pushed pass the Griffins so he was standing on the steps to the throne.

"Glad to see the army of Griffinstone still works, we could have used it when the Storm King showed up… Arrogant Feather head."

Sabre, hissed in return as the King scowled at Sabre before speaking up.

"You know why I'm here, Steelbeak, the peace treaty between Griffinstone and Equestria needs to be resigned…. Unless you want to invade Cantorlot and try and claim it like your predecessors did centuries ago."

Sabre said, blocking the spears of the 2 Griffin guards with his armored hooves as the King turned his gaze to Tempest.

"You want to talk about invasions? You have the same Unicorn that led the invasion of Cantorlot with you…"

Steelbeak shot back as Sabre glared at the king before speaking again.

"Tempest isn't serving the Storm King anymore, she's with me… With the Elite, and with Equestria… Just like you should be, your majesty."

Sabre said before Grubber cut in.

"Hey, you don't mock the boss, she might have made some bad choices, but Commander Tempest and her boyfriend, the awesome Colonel Sabre don't have to take zip from you, buddy! Show some respect to my bosses, and my friends!"

Grubber yelled as the king opened his mouth to speak, considered it then turned to a servant.

"Dagger, take them to the royal guest rooms… We're discuss the peace treaty after you get settled in… Colonel…"

The king put in as Sabre gave a mock bow before backing down the stairs and motioning for the Elite to follow him as Tempest took one last look at the king before following Sabre and her Storm Creatures out of the room.

"So… You guys knew each other or something?"

Grubber asked as he raced ahead of Tempest and leapt onto Zac's back as the Zebra walked next to Sabre.

"You could say that, my grandparents dealt with the last king years before you guys showed up… And me and Celestia went to meet the king shortly before you guys invaded… He's an arrogant, cocky king… But if I lose my temper on the king and tick him off, the Griffin army will be invading Cantorlot the same way you and Tempest did… Just minus the awesome airships… Plus, there's only a handful of Griffins living in Equestria's cities and our relationship with the Griffins is… strained to put it lightly…. Some of them don't like us and some of them don't like us…. Just stay with me and don't let any of the Griffins near you, they're just trying to intimidate us."

Sabre put in as the Elite continued to walk towards the royal guest rooms as Tempest spoke up.

"How does the king know who I am then?"

Tempest asked as Sabre paused midstep until he was next to Tempest before speaking as his mask slid open so he could look at Tempest with his own eyes.

"Don't let him make you sad or anything, Temp, everyone in Equestria knows what happens…. The king just wants to intimidate me into backing off… You did what you thought was right at the time and that's good enough for me, no one died and everything went back to normal… You're a good Unicorn, Temp."

Sabre said as Tempest smiled and held Sabre's hoof with hers as he reactivated his armor and his mask slid over his face.

"Wow, it's barely been a week and you two are full born in love… How's it feel, Colonel?"

Windblade joked as Sabre rolled his eyes as they, Tempest's Storm Creatures and Dagger arrived at the guest rooms.

"We're be having diner in a few hours… I'm sure his highness would be honored if you join us."

Dagger said as Sabre hummed before walking into a guest room as Cyclone turned to Dagger.

"We're be there… Just make sure there aren't any soldiers."

Cyclone said as he and the other members of the Elite went into their separate guest rooms.

"You and the Colonel are the commanders of your group, correct? You may both share a room if you wish… There are 2 beds after all in each room."

Dagger said, looking at Tempest as she nodded and walked into the room with Grubber and saw Sabre siting at a desk, writing something as Tempest and Grubber walked in.

"What are you doing?"

Tempest asked as Grubber ran to use the bathroom as Sabre swung his head in her direction, he had changed into his military hoodie jacket, his armor laying in a neat pile besides the desk as he continued writing a letter with his horn.

"We're going to be here a week or 2, Princess Celestia is going to know where we were the entire time."

Sabre said as Tempest's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You didn't tell her we were going here?"

Tempest asked as Sabre chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I didn't, the entire kingdom would have been vulnerable to attack if we didn't travel here as soon as we could…. Besides… We're going to be here for a few weeks like I said… The king isn't going to sign the treaty right away and considering how the army reacted, something feels off…"

Sabre put in as Tempest's anger melted away as she tilted her head in a way Sabre found cute, something he didn't want to tell the Unicorn at the moment.

"What do you mean 'off'?"

Tempest said, using her hooves to air quote 'off' as Sabre spoke.

"The army of Griffinstone would have tried to get us to surrender, even if we were part of the Storm King's fleet… I just feel like theirs a lot more danger here than we thought."

 **Author notes**

 **And that was the first of the Griffinstone chapters! I want to point out Sabre and the King's cold talk was the result of some bad past history… Next chapter will be the Elite having dinner with the King and then will be the Elite starting the peace treaty. Next chapter will be on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	31. Dangers in the Shadows

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Griffinstone, Royal Dining Hall.)

Tempest sipped her soup as she looked around the dining hall, 4 of her Storm Creatures stood guard at the doors to the Elite's quarters.

Tempest didn't know how many of her soldiers that had arrived in Griffinstone, but her fleet floated in the skies above when she had landed the _Stormfront_ at the top of the castle's spires.

"So, your majesty, how was Griffinstone during the invasion? Tempest told me she had only informed the Storm King about Equestria's main cities like Cantorlot, Manehatten, Fillydelphia and so on… I have a feeling Griffinstone was face from the Storm King's wrath."

Sabre said, taking a bite of his hayburger as he dipped it in ketch before taking another bite as the King looked at the Unicorn before speaking.

"The Storm King didn't raise his forces against us… But we've heard what happened to Cantorlot… Tempest, was it? She and her armada singlehandedly destroyed the city, captured 3 of the 4 princesses and put the entire kingdom in danger… I wonder, why didn't your dear Princess Celestia punish said commander?"

The King asked as Sabre grit his teeth before regaining his temper and speaking.

"She has her reasonings, Tempest didn't attack Griffinstone, she was ours to handle… And she isn't that Unicorn anymore... Now then, when can we expect that peace treaty to be signed?"

Sabre asked as the King put one of his talons to his chin before speaking.

"We need to see it first, did you bring a copy of it, Colonel? You know the procedure for the treaties after all."

The king put in as Sabre nodded before speaking after he ate a hoof full of fries.

"Grubber has it, I'll show it to you after diner… You are aware for treaties like this, you have to speak to the Princess first, right? Everyone else who signed their treaties heard about that."

Sabre asked as the King nodded as he finished his food and stood before looking the Colonel in the eye and speaking.

"Yes… We will inform her of your… Unexpected arrival, Sabre, you and your friends feel free to help yourselves to the food while I speak to Princess Celstria."

The king said before walking out of the room, leaving the Griffin Royal Guards, the Storm Creatures and the Elite in the room.

"Well, this is going to harder to manage then I thought… Zac, Meta, go find Grubber and bring the note to the King… I'm going to bed after this… I need to talk to the rest of you guys when your done eating, until then, your dismissed."

Sabre ordered as the Changeling and Zebra saluted before leaving the room as Sabre took another juicy bite of his hayburger and wiped the ketchup off his face with his horn as he got out of his seat before levitating the rest of the food towards him as he walked out of the room with his food as Cyclone, Granite, Hiker, and Windblade looked to Tempest for directions.

"The king knows something, I'm going to find out what it is… Cyclone, Hiker, I want you two to come with me tonight to find out what he's hiding."

Tempest whispered under her breath as the two Ponies nodded before continuing to eat as Tempest slurped up another bite of her tomato soup before eyeing the Griffin Royal Guards out of the corner of her eye, unaware of the scared Griffin outside the window as he flew away.

(Royal Guest rooms, Tempest and Sabre's room.)

Sabre paced the room as Grubber munched on a piece of pizza before finishing it off and speaking up.

"So, the king is lying? Or is he just hiding something, boss?"

Grubber asked as Sabre looked at his horn as it glowed blood red, soundproofing the room so the two could speak.

"I don't know, the King doesn't usually know so much about what goes on with the Princesses, he rarely speaks to Celestia unless it's either an emergency or it effects Griffinstone… And the Griffin Army is never like this, they haven't been this militarized since the founding of Equestria… Something's up, Grubber… I'm just not sure what it is yet… Did you bring that letter to the king yet?"

Sabre asked as Grubber nodded before speaking.

"Yeah, but the King rushed me out as soon as I gave him the letter… Then some fancy looking Griffin entered as I left."

Grubber said as Sabre rubbed his chin with his hoof.

"Fancy Griffin? Grubber, I'm going to talk to the king, tell Tempest and the other's we're talk when I get back… Something feels off."

Sabre said as Grubber saluted as Sabre walked over and put on his armor before climbing out of the window and vanishing into the night as Grubber heard a knock on the door.

"Grubber, it's Tempest, let me in."

Tempest said as Grubber opened the door before speaking.

"Sabre's talking with the king, you want me to get the armada ready, boss?"

Grubber asked as Tempest's eyes widened before they narrowed as she spoke up.

"No, but go keep an eye on Sabre, I'll talk to the rest of the Elite in the meantime like I wanted to."

Tempest said as Grubber nodded and ran out the door to go look for the Unicorn as Tempest sighed.

"At least that means I can talk to the rest of the group like I wanted to."

Tempest said as she sat on her bed and rubbed her head.

(Outside Griffinstone throne room.)

Sabre climbed into the rafters as he looked down at a group of Griffin soldiers before he crawled past them.

'Usually it's only the Griffin Royal Guard outside the Throne room… Why are their soldiers outside of the throne room? Besides protecting the king of course.'

Sabre thought as his horn glowed blood red as he used it to phase through a wall as he crawled further towards the throne room.

'Ok, if the Griffin army is bulking up about the same time the princess is commissioning the royal army, it makes things stranger then they should be.'

Tempest thought as he arrived outside of the throne room before slipping into the room.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, they're will be less chapters simply because I don't want to burn out the desire to write this story and put it on hold. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will feature Sabre spying on the king. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	32. The General's Hand

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Griffinstone, Royal Palace, Guest rooms, Tempest and Sabre's room.)

"Has anyone seen Sabre yet? With the Griffins acting shifty and my fleet here, it puts everything on edge."

Tempest asked as she continued to pace back and forth, Zac, Cyclone, Granite, Inferno, and Hiker stood in front of her, Windblade had been sent by Tempest as a way of making sure the Storm Fleet was ready in case Tempest needed it.

"No, we haven't seen him since diner, didn't he say something about going to see the king?"

Zac put in as Tempest stopped and sighed.

'I need to come up with a plan, Sabre put me in charge of the Elite since he isn't around now…. Time to use the 'Commander' part of my title.'

Tempest thought as she turned and started giving orders.

"Cyclone, I want you to see how strong the Griffin's defenses are, Granite, you and Hiker are coming with me to find out what the General is up to…. Zac, go help Grubber find Sabre, he could be in danger… I don't trust the Griffins yet."

Tempest said in as soft a voice as she could muster while still trying to sound commanding as the Elite nodded and left as Granite and Hiker looked at her for orders as she motioned to the door.

"C'mon, my Storm Creatures will make sure the Griffins don't do anything stupid."

Tempest said as she and the two Earth Ponies leapt out of the open window and vanished into the night.

(Griffinstone Throne room.)

"Blasted General Razor Claw, an attack on Cantorlot isn't just foolish, it's suicide!"

The King said as one of his advisors continued to speak to him.

"Sire, the General isn't likely to back down from his idea, you know that."

The advisor said as the King sighed and turned to face the other Griffin as he spoke up.

"Attacking Cantorlot wouldn't just mean we're lose the peace treaty, it might mean we would lose our armies. Sure, the city might still be repairing itself from the Storm King's invasion, but the Royal Army, the Shadow Knights and the Princesses themselves are there… Not to mention the fact that that broken horned Unicorn is here and she has an armada and dozens of soldiers!"

The King said as the Aide took a few steps back before speaking.

"Sire, I will speak to General Razor Claw but he might not listen to reason, you and I know he is refusing to allow the treaty to be signed out of old grievances… I fear we may never get the treaty signed."

The King's aide said as Steelbeak sighed and motioned for his aide to go speak to the General as Sabre began to crawl away from his hiding spot.

'A military invasion of Cantorlot? Maybe I misjudged the King, he's going through some tough problems with his General… Which means General Razor Claw is behind the Griffin Royal Army attacking our airships… The General is going to be a problem, I should get back to Tempest and tell her to have Inferno send a message to Celestia.'

Sabre thought as he crawled out of the airducts only to land on top of a Pony.

"Sorry, buddy, I wasn't looking where I was…. Zac? Grubber?"

Sabre asked as he looked down to see that he had landed on the Zebra as Grubber leapt out of the shadows to land in front of him.

"Boss, Commander Tempest sent us to find you… You good, Sab?"

Grubber asked as Sabre rolled off Zac and held out his hoof for the Zebra to take as Zac climbed to his feet.

"Where is she, Grubber, we have a problem… I think the General is planning to attack Cantorlot."

Sabre said as Grubber was about to point before 2 dozen Griffin soldiers landed around the group.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing your girlfriend again, not after we're done with you!"

One of the Griffin soldiers hissed as Sabre's swords slid out of his armor as he reached for one of his Shock Pistols.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have a problem."

Sabre growled as Grubber grinned and Zac pulled two daggers off his belt and twirled them as Sabre cracked his neck."

(Griffinstone Military base.)

Tempest ducked behind a stack of crates as a squad of Griffins as Granite and Hiker moved up.

"That's the fifth patrol we've run into in the past 30 minutes, how many soldiers are here?"

Granite asked as Tempest moved behind a Griffin as he swung around, she kicked out, knocking the Griffin to the ground before she swiped his crossbow out of the air and slammed it into the Griffin's head, knocking the soldier out as she dragged him behind the crates.

"Wow, no wonder you're the boss right now, you're a good soldier, ma'am."

Granite said as Tempest dropped the soldier's unconscious body behind the crates.

"I've had a lot of time to practice since I've left Equestria, Corporal."

Tempest said, cracking her neck as she motioned for Granite and Hiker to enter the base as she looked behind her before following the two Earth Ponies into the base.

"I wonder how the Colonel is doing?"

Hiker asked as he checked around for more Griffin soldiers as Tempest turned to Hiker and Granite.

"Stay close to me, this is where it gets difficult, trust me."

Tempest said as the trio moved into the military base and began to close in on the center of the base.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, as I've stated before, this story might be going on hold or it might have infrequent updates, I do not have many ideas at the moment and I have other story ideas I want to put in. I will say if this story is on hold by tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	33. The Army

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heart of the Storm. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

(Griffinstone, hallways outside Royal Throne room.)

Sabre continued to fire his Shock Pistol at the Griffin Soldiers as he took out another with a slash to his back, he looked around to see Zac toss a Griffin soldier into the wall.

"Punch through them, we have to find out what the General is planning!"

Sabre said as he punched another Griffin before dodging a cross bolt as his swords kept the Griffin soldiers at bay.

"Fall back, we're handle the Ponies later!"

The Griffin commander said as the soldiers fell back as a squad of Griffin Royal Guards rounded the corner.

"What the buck happened?!"

The Sergeant in charge of the squad said as he looked at the fallen Griffin Soldiers.

"Your General is planning to invade Equestria and destroy Cantorlot…. Protect your King… We're talk about this tomorrow."

Sabre said as he, Grubber and Zac walked towards their hallway as Sabre holstered his Shock Pistol.

"So, what do we do? Tell Celestia and have her bring in the big guns?"

Grubber asked as Sabre shook his head before speaking.

"No, if we tell her that, she might get the wrong idea, it's the General who's going through with this plan, we need to find out how he plans to carry out this invasion and then we figure out what to do from there…. We need to tell her everything else though…. We can tell her about General Razor Claw when we figure out what his plan is."

Sabre said as Grubber nodded as Zac spoke up.

"Which means we better get the rest of the team together for a meeting."

Zac said as Sabre nodded as they made their way to their wing of the castle, Sabre looked to see the door slightly opened and looked at one of the Storm Creatures guarding the room.

"Where's Commander Tempest?"

Sabre asked as the Storm Creature turned to the door and opened it before grunting in confusion as he found the room was empty before besides Inferno.

"Where's Tempest, Inferno?"

Zac asked as the dragon shrugged before Sabre sighed.

"She probably went out to do something crazy like follow the General or something…. She'll be fine for now."

Sabre said as Zac looked at the Colonel in confusion.

"How can you be so calm? She could be in danger!"

Zac said as Sabre looked at Zac and sighed.

"I've fought her long enough to know that she can handle herself, Zac, plus I'm guessing she has some of the other members of the Elite here…. And on top of that, her entire Armada is here along with the entire regiment of Storm Creatures under her command, I doubt the General is going to have his army anywhere but the military base..."

Sabre pointed out as Grubber nodded, suddenly understanding Sabre's reasoning as he spoke up.

"Yeah, Sabre's right, Tempest brought the whole fleet with her, that means the General is going to keep his troops in the base, the guys he sent to attack us was probably the only number of soldiers he could afford to send."

Grubber put in as Sabre nodded.

"It isn't going to be safe in the castle, we don't know who's on the King's side and who's on the General's side…. Inferno, we're returning to the _Stormfront_ for now, I'm going to talk to the princess when we get back."

Sabre said, he turned to the Storm Creatures and spoke.

"One of you please tell Tempest what I said when she'll get back, bring her back to her ship when she gets back… She and you guys have to be safe."

Sabre said as the Storm Creature nodded and spoke in a low voice.

"Understood, Colonel, we will escort Commander Tempest back to her airship when she returns, sir!"

The Storm Creature said with a salute as Sabre turned to Grubber.

"Grubber, you think you can fly one of the skiffs for us?"

Sabre asked as Grubber grinned and gave a thumb up as he did so.

"You can count on it, boss!"

Grubber said with a nod as Sabre turned to Inferno.

"Get some of the Storm Creatures and help Tempest, if she's going after the General, she'll need all the help we can send her…. But make sure to tell her we aren't moving against the General Yet… If we do, the entire Royal Army will come down on us."

Sabre said as Inferno nodded and flew out of the window and towards the fleet of airships in the skies as Sabre turned to Grubber, and Zac.

"C'mon, we're going to the roof to get a skiff."

Sabre said as he turned and led the trio out of the room.

(Griffinstone Royal Army base)

Tempest hid behind a statue of Razor Claw as she rolled over to one of the barracks and turned her head to see Granite and Hiker were behind two stacks of crates as they have her a nod.

'Almost there, the Generals quarters should be around here somewhere.'

Tempest thought to herself as the trio continued to dodge patrols and sneak through the patrols towards the center of the camp as Tempest turned to Granite.

"Granite, I want you to stay here, Hiker, try and find their main barracks so we know how many Griffins are in the army."

Tempest said as she started to turn to walk away as Hiker turned and grabbed her shoulder.

"What about you?"

The Earth Pony asked as Tempest turned and spoke up.

"I'm going to find the army plans so we can stop the general."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the reason why I've suddenly put this story on hold it lack of ideas. I will return to it soon but I can't say when, I'm sorry for suddenly putting it on hold but I don't know where to take this story for now. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
